Special Candy
by KairiHyugaKuchiki
Summary: England has denied France's love once again. And Prussia is tired of France crying over it, so he takes matters into his own hands. Asking America for some 'special candy', with some unknown side effects. R&R, mutiple pairings, mpreg. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. . . . . . Sadly.

**Chapter Rating:** T due to Prussia's potty mouth.

**Edited:** 05/17, Thanks to Else and a Handy Anon.

10/22, To fix little mistakes.

**Translations:** More or less. I kinda know how to write in Spanish and French but to be on the safe side I have my mom and my French textbook. I have Google for German.

**(French) **_Çà, c'était quelque chose …? _- Why must life be unfair …?

**(German) **_Gott, hör auf zu jammern_ - God, stop complaining.

**(French)** _Je sais_ – I know

**(German)** _jetzt spuck's aus_ - spit it out

**(French) **_mon petit Angleterre_ - my little England

**(French)**_mon amour_ - my love

**(Spanish) **_yo sé_ - I know!

**(Spanish) **_mi pequeño Lovino_ - my little Lovino

**(French & Spanish) **_Qui a été certainement quelque chose. . . & Seguro que había algo. . ._ - That sure was something

* * *

Chapter 1

"Çà, c'était quelque chose ..." complained a French man as he finished his 10th bottle of wine.

"Gott, hör auf zu jammern." spat a loud Prussian, who was sitting next to the Frenchman. "It's not like this was the first time he denied you." The Prussian paused to remember what the exact number of the week was. "It's like the 98th time this week."

"Je sais . . ." The blond hair Frenchman agreed with a whine as pushed the bottles of wine away from him and laid his head on the table.

"Then, what's the fuckin' problem?" asked the Prussian before he gulped his beer rather too loudly than necessary.

"Gilbert, stop being so hard on Francis, he's suffering from a broken heart." said a Spaniard who was sitting in the middle of his two best friends.

"I don't care, if he suffering from a broken heart, or a broken penis; I just want him to stop complaining!" snapped Gilbert.

"WHA! You have a broken penis, Francis?" The Spaniard exclaimed in surprise, oblivious to the joke; "Well, no wonder he keeps denying you."

Just as if on cue, the Prussian's beer went out his nose, as he started to laugh at the clueless Spaniard's comment, while the said person in the comment just sighed.

"Awww, I just love you man! Though, not as much as I love the awesome me." Gilbert said as he gave a noogie to his friend.

"What exactly did I do to make you love me so much?" asked the Spaniard, laughing while trying to push Gilbert away, but to no avail. Gilbert, in response, just shrugged at the Antonio's question and turned back to the Frenchman in front of him.

"Any who. . . Francis, now tell us what is your fuckin' problem?" Gilbert repeated his question from earlier.

"Why must I tell you? When you already know. . . . "Said Francis as looked up at his two fellow countries.

"You told me the cause, but not the problem, jetzt spuck's aus, or you really will have a broken penis." threatened an annoyed Gilbert.

"Please don't break Francis' penis, he needs that!" Antonio exclaimed aloud. This in turn earned another chuckle from the albino and earning a few looks from the nearby customers in the bar.

The French nation sighed, "If, you must know my _'problem'_, mon petit Angleterre refused to return mon amour."

"So? Who gives a fuck, if he doesn't? Just get him drunk, and make love to him while he's drunk. Simple as that." The albino explained his plan, as though it was simplest plan in the world. Which to him, it was.

"No, Gilbert; sadly it's not that simple."

"Then please pray tell, what's the problem with my awesome plan?"

"Oh, yo sé!" The Spaniard exclaimed with a raised hand; much like a child wanting to be called on for having the correct answer to a math problem. "Francis wants to give his little Angleterre a reason to love him back, and to let him choose to have sex, which, he will probably enjoy 10 times better than, if he was forced, or was drunk!"

"How did you know the plan, Antonio?" asked both the Prussian and the French man at the same time.

"I used that plan with mi pequeño Lovi~! And look, now we make love every night!" explained a happy Antonio, while he remembered back his previous night with Lovino.

"All I can say is this. . . ."Started the Prussian quietly, as he looked directly at both countries in front of him. "You two are the worst excuses for a Country of Love, and a Country of Passion, I have ever seen! When I was still a country, I could've had anyone I wanted! Heck, I'm not even a country anymore, and I can have anyone I want whenever I want because that's how I **awesome** I am!"

Both the said Country of Love and the Country of Passion just looked at the retired country, as if he lost his marbles.

"Don't even comment on what I just said, even though, it was awesome."

"Qui a été certainement quelque chose. . . ""Seguro que había algo. . . "Francis and Antonio said at the same time in their respective languages.

"Well then, now that I know what I wanted to know, the awesome me is leaving." said Gilbert as he gulped down the rest of his beer and got up from his seat, heading towards the back exit, staggering a bit.

"Where are you going?" asked Francis, suspicious of the Prussian's motives.

"To America's, I need to get something."

"Which is what, if I may ask?"

"What is this? An interrogation?" exclaimed the Prussian as he walked out the door.

Francis sighed as he heard the door to the bar slam close after Gilbert, "That Gilbert, what are we going to do with him?"

"Force him to reimburse us." answered Antonio.

"For what?" asked a confused Francis.

"He left us his tab." said Antonio as he showed Francis, Gilbert's tab.

"237.76€ ($312.84)!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*America's House**

"Hey, America! Open the door, the awesome me has arrived~!" exclaimed the loud Prussian with a loud bang on America's back door, for Prussia was too awesome to use the front door, but too drunk to use a window.

"Yo, dude! Long time no see!" America said as he opened his door. "What brings this hero this awesome visit?"

"I need a favor." Prussia smirked.

"What can this hero do for you?" asked America with a bright smile, eager to help out those in need.

"Can I have some of that _'special candy'_ that you, and Japan made the other day?"

"Sure, ol' buddy." America stopped talking just long enough for a bag of the _'special candy'_ to appear out of nowhere in the American's hands. "But, just to warn you, the product works great but we haven't fully tested it, so there may be some unknown side effects." American explained as he handed the bag to Prussia.

"It's alright what can a few side effects do to countries?"

* * *

**Yeah I know that was horrible but when it's raining outside and the internet isn't working, what else can one do but type down random and stupid fanfics. Review please! And if you wish to edit my language abilities, go right ahead I'll be happy for the corrections. Also the more reviews I get the faster I will update. :) Oh This is place will be ranting from now on, starting Chapter 2 but first, do you guys prefer the translations at the beginning of the chapter, ending of the chapter or in parenthesis after it is said?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

**Rating:** T, I was thinking K+ though.

**Edited:** 5/17, thanks to Else.

**Translations:** More or less . . . .

**(French)**_Bonjour_ – Good Day

**(French)** _mon ami (masc.)_ – my friend

**(French) **_Oui _– Yes

**(German)** _Nenn mich einen Lügner und ich erzähle dir nicht von meinem großartigen Plan. _– Call me a liar then. I will not tell you my awesome plan.

**(German)** lügner – liar

**(French)** _petit Amérique_ – little America

**(German)** _Japan & America_ - Japan & Amerika

**(French & German & Spanish) **_bonbons spéciaux, besondere Bonbons, dulces especiales _– Special Candy

* * *

Chapter 2

_'Gilbert and his plans. . . .!'_ Complained the French nation to himself, after standing in the rain for the last half an hour.

Francis has been staring at England's house door for quite awhile now, wondering if it was safe to knock, much less to go in. It was not as though he's scared of England; after all, he was madly in love with him, how could be afraid of his beloved? On any other given day, he would just barge right into England's house, most likely through the England's kitchen window. But, today was different. . . . The entire United Kingdom was visiting England's house.

It was true that England was the one who represented the UK the most (mainly due to the fact that the rest hated meetings); but when his siblings were with him, that's when you actually have the entire Kingdom.

But, back to Francis' problem; it's not that he's scared to knock on the door and say _'Bonjour'_ to his fellow nations. He was scared of Gilbert's plan, and what England's siblings might do to him.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*Earlier That Day_

"You lie to moi, mon ami." Francis said with a deadpanned look on his face.

"You're calling me a liar?!" The Prussian yelled while trying to look hurt, but Francis' did not let the possibility of the doubt to faze him in the least. For Prussia was very good actor, however, only when and if Prussia would get something out of it. . . . And, sometimes for his best friends . . . But, mainly for himself.

"Oui." Francis replied, completely devoid of his usual French charm.

"Nenn mich einen Lügner und ich erzähle dir nicht von meinem großartigen Plan." The Prussian pouted, as he looked around to his surroundings slowly putting the bag back into his jacket, albeit he was a little suspicious while doing it thus he earned a curious glance from the bartender.

"What kind of a wonderful plan can you possibly have that involves with _that_?" Francis scoffed while pointing at the _thing_ Gilbert just placed in his jacket.

"You really want to know?" The albino smirked. "You were just calling me a lügner just a moment ago."

"Oui, but a plan is different from _bonbons spéciaux _that increases sexual desire." Francis shook his head at Gilbert, "It's more reasonable to listen to."

"Hmm, I don't know if I should tell you, since you don't believe me about the _besondere Bonbons_ the plan won't work without _them_."

"Who would believe you, Gilbert? Whatever petit Amérique makes cannot be trusted. For all I know, it could be poison. Or, some new disgusting fast food, he's trying to sell as _candy_." Francis said with a look of disgust.

"Japan is one of the master minds behind this _candy_, if not more than Amerika. Now, does that say anything?" The Prussian said with annoyance clearly laced in his voice, his German accent getting more noticeable with each word.

Francis considered Japan in the equation with the _special candy,_ but he was still not fully brought. "Somewhat."

"Fine, if you're still unsure, I made Antonio use _them_ with Romano last night, we'll see if it's safe, or not." The Prussian said with smirk, and reassurance replacing annoyance in his voice.

And, just as if on cue, Antonio walked in looking not like his usual cheery self.

"Yo, Antonio how'd it go?" asked Gilbert, ignoring the fact that Antonio looked like his pet bull had attacked him, or worst yet, Romano had attacked him.

"Hola mis amigos. How are you two on this fine day?" Antonio said as he took a seat in the middle of Francis and Gilbert.

"Man you look like shit, what the hell happened?" Gilbert finally asked, acknowledging the fact Antonio looked a little out of character. To put it more accurately, like shit.

"Oh, you know those _dulces especiales_ you gave me last night to use with Lovino?"

"Duh, it was last night. So, what happened?" Gilbert asked looking sightly offended at Antonio's question.

"Well, they worked really great, but . . . "Antonio said as a glossy look came over his eyes.

"Spit it out dude! We don't have all day."

"We had the most wonderful night ever, but we went at it 20 times, or so, and I'm so tired." Antonio whined, with his forehead hitting the wooden table with their drinks with a loud _'trump'_.

Both, Gilbert and Francis, looked at Antonio with pity. But, the pity was not directed towards Antonio, it was towards Romano; who would probably be walking with a limp for the next month, if not longer.

After some moments of pitying Romano, Francis cleared his throat to catch Gilbert's attention. "I'm finally convinced Gilbert, so what is this awesome plan of yours?" And with that, Gilbert went on to a full on detailed plan.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*England's House**_

'_Better time then never.'_ France thought to himself as he finally bought himself to knock on the door. Before his fist made contact, the door was opened rather quickly . . . . By a certain red head.

"Bonjour Scotland, I haven't seen you in such as long time. How have things been going?" France greeted the Scot how he usually did.

The Scot in turn nodded while lighting a cigarette in his mouth. "I'm doing fine, I guess." The Scot paused for a quick breath, and continued. "Let me guess you want to see the brat." It wasn't a question, but France nodded anyways. "Well, he's inside cooking us his horrid food; you can go inside, and stop him before he poisons us all." And, with that the Scotland left back inside, leaving the door open behind him for France to follow.

"Petite Angleterre, where are you~?" sang France as he neared the kitchen entrance. "I found yo-" France cut himself off as he saw smoke coming from the stove, before he even stepped into the kitchen. Or, what he could see of the kitchen. It was completely clouded in smoke.

"_Sacrebleu_!" France screamed, as he ran towards the stove, and throwing the food towards the sink, quickly turning on the water, and opening all the entrances he could find in the smoked filled room.

"Hey, who told you, you can come in here, and ruin my food!" A certain blond with green eyes yelled at France while choking a bit on the smoke.

"Ruin your food? I think that was done before I came here." The French nation spat back at the English nation; who in turn, just turned his head towards the burnt stove and tsked.

Once the smoke cleared both went to work and started to clean, after a few minutes France thought that he could ease the tension with some conversation."What were you trying to cook anyways?" asked France while he was cleaning the sink and England was cleaning the stove.

It took several seconds for England to answer, and when he did, the reply came out in a whisper. "Some eggs. . ."

France barely caught what England said, and replied with sad smiled. "Same old Arthur, when are you going to learn how to cook?"

"Shut up, you frog! And, do not go calling me by my name!" shouted Arthur at France. "Who let you in anyways? Or, did you let yourself in again?"

"Your brother Scotland let me in; saying that he doesn't want any of your horrid burnt food." France answered.

"Stupid Scotland, he shouldn't be talking bad about my burnt food, at least it is better than his sheep's stomach." Arthur complained staring towards his little refrigerator to look for something else to cook.

"Perhaps, petit Angleterre, if I may make a suggestion, you should leave the cooking to me tonight." Francis offered, as Arthur started taking out some ingredients to replace the burnt ones.

"No. I do not wish to eat frog food." Was Arthur's curt reply.

"You never seem to have a problem about it when I was cooking for you when you were younger." Francis teased.

"That was then, and this is now. Anyways, why are you here?" Arthur asked not bothering to look at Francis as he pulled out a new frying pan.

"I have something to ask your brothers."

"What are you going to ask them?" asked Arthur as he eyed Francis with suspicion clear in his eyes.

"That, my dear petit Angleterre, is confidetional, though it will work in my favor, if you let me cook." Arthur glared at the French man for several long moments, and finally came to a conclusion.

"Fine, have it your way. You can cook, but they all have different orders. Scotland wants an omelet, Ireland wants some Alfredo pasta, Northern Ireland wants tacos, and Wales wants some beef stew." Arthur said as he sat at the kitchen's table with a smirk on his face. "As for myself some fish and chips. Better get to it, dinner is to be promptly served by 7 o'clock sharp."

"Oui, monsieur." Francis said obediently as he got to work.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*After Dinner**_

"Did you all enjoy your dinner?" France asked after Ireland, the last one, had finished dinner.

All, but England nodded in agreement with their dinner for the night.

"So, frog, why are you here?" England asked France's, with the frog's business in mind, eagerness in his voice to get rid of France.

"Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me, Arthur." France said as he stood up.

"Don't call me Arthur, you frog!" England exclaimed, but was completely ignored.

"I came here today to ask for Arthur." France stated clearly with a poker face masking his nervousness.

"You, what?!"

"Shh, mon petit Angleterre, I didn't ask you, I came to ask your older brothers." France quietly shushed the British nation, who was turning a very bright red.

"What gives you and my brothers' the right to claim me and send me off?"

"We give you permission." Came a curt reply from Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales in unison.

"Wait, just a minu-"Arthur was cut off by Scotland.

"You can take Arthur on a date tomorrow night, and you can keep him all night too." Scotland paused as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "So, we can all get something out of it. Either it's us from a headache for a couple hours, or Arthur getting laid, or both." Scotland paused to breathe out. "The latter is preferred. That way, we won't get any headaches for awhile."

"Merci." France thanked Arthur's brothers with a bow.

_'I do not need a fuckin' lay.'_ England whispered to himself, knowing full well, he could not go against all four of his brothers.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**aisaru86** – Thanks for being the first reviewer and being one of two to respond to my 'translation question.'

**deskdarik** – Lo sentimos por no haber comenzando a traducir este fanfic sin embargo, yo pensaba después de terminar tres o cuatro capítulos. Esperamos que usted pueda esperar. (Sorry I've been practicing Spanish but I'm still not great at writing it.)

**ultimatebishoujo21** – I wonder too, I haven't planned this fanfic at all. :D

**AngieRouge** – Gilbert is the most awesome friend you can ever have! And no thanks, I don't want to get married. And look where the translations are now. In the same spot! Thanks for putting your input on the translations location.

**An Angel Flying with broken wings** – I hope so too, and maybe the end of my rant in bold may interest you.

**AutumnLeafFall** – I know! It's scary how something goes wrong after saying those words.

**FINALLY IT'S DONE! Sorry it took so long everyone, school started 2 days after I posted the ****first chapter so I haven't had the time. And competitions are coming in March to May so I have to prepare for that. And my AP history exam is looming in and I'm cramming through more than ****10,000 years of history of review in just 3 weeks. But now chapter 2 is finished and a rough draft of chapter 3 is done. (Just need to type it.) I'm sorry if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations. T~T It didn't live up to mine either. Oh I was wondering would anyone be interested in other Hetalia fanfics involving **_**'special candy'**_**? If so please state so in a review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still do not own Hetalia.

**Chapter Rating:** Um I want to say K+ but maybe a K?

**Translations:** I couldn't decide to use formal French or informal so I just went with formal.

**(French)** _pourriez-vous arrêtez s'il vous plait_ - would you please stop. (frm.)

**(French)** _Je sais_ – I know

**(French)** _Vous souhaits sont mes ordres_ – Your wish is my command.

**(German)** _Weißt du, wie spät es ist?_ - Do you know what time it is?

**(French) **_Il est onze heures._ - It's eleven.

**(German)** _Gute Nacht_ – Good Night

**(French)** _Compris_ – understood

**(German)** _Bruder_ – brother

**(French)** _Les bonbons spéciaux?_ - The special candy?

**(German)** _Ja_ - Yes

Chapter 3

Francis immediately regretted following through with Gilbert's plan. No, it wasn't because there was an angry British nation throwing plates at him. What he hated was what the certain British nation was saying while throwing those said plates.

"Arthur, stop throwing plates at me." pleaded the Frenchman.

"Why should I? You deserve it." Arthur yelled as he threw his last plate at Francis. Francis was relieved for a moment until he saw Arthur going towards his glass mugs for more ammo, "And, you are not allowed to call me Arthur!"

"Je sais, I deserve this but at this rate you will be out of tableware and I won't be able to tell you my apology." While to plead for the Englishman to stop.

"Who cares! Apparently my cooking is so wretched that it burns a hole through the plate." Arthur paused only stopping his rant for a quick breath, "And, who said I want to hear an apology? I rather just see you di-."

Arthur was cut off by Francis, who had Arthur cornered and away from any more ammo.

"Petit Angleterre, pourriez-vous arrêter, s'il vous plait?" France whispered into England's ear.

"I don't even know what you just said, bloody frog!" yelled Arthur in defiance as he tried to push away the slightly larger nation.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know that you understand French."

Arthur just shot a glare at Francis being reminded the fact that he does know French. "Not my fault that I forget I know French. And you shouldn't be talking considering you forget how to speak English."

"Arthur drop it. Knowing, or forgetting how to speak a language is not the topic here, and you know it. Why do you insist putting it off?" Francis question in perfect English, he did not have a trace of an accent.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Arthur said with a pout, looking away from Francis with his attention focused on a mug nearby.

Francis took a deep breath and took a step away from Arthur. "I am talking about those comments that you were yelling when you were throwing tableware at me."

"I do not seem to recall any comments."

"Don't seem to recall? Then I just have to remind you." Francis said with a deadpanned face. " _'Why do you and my brothers must treat me like an object?'_, _'Why didn't you ask me face to face instead of my brothers?'_, _'How much are they paying you to get me laid?'_, _'You're just going to get me drunk and leave me aren't you?'_ Need I go on, Arthur?" Francis asked after going through some of the most painful comments that were thrown at him earlier.

Arthur simply stood in the same spot where Francis cornered him, looking down at his shoes as though they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well, for starters Arthur," England's human name dripped from France's tongue like poison. "You are not an object. Remember back when it was perfectly normal for a gentleman to ask his love interest's family if he wishes to go out with them. And, I didn't ask you personally because I wanted to show you that I could be gentleman. No one is paying me to do anything and besides money is worthless to me compare to your love." Francis took a deep breath to calm down and continued. "Why would I get you drunk, have sex with you and just leave? What would I gain from that? Not your love that's for sure."

During France's explanation, England did not blink or looked up at France, for he could feel that his eyes were beginning to fill up with tears and he did not wish for France to see them.

"Mon petit Angleterre, I know it's hard to believe but it's all true. And, if you give me the honor, I will take great pride in taking you out for the best day of your life tomorrow." Francis said as he kneel down onto one knee and kissed Arthur's left hand. "So, what do you say mon amour?"

A dark shade of red covered Arthur's face from his ears down to his neck. "Tsk. With an explanation like that, how can I refuse without making a mockery of the both of us."

"Thank you for giving moi the honor." Francis thanked Arthur before giving his hand an another kiss.

"Don't get too cocky frog. I expect a fun day tomorrow and I also expect you to be on time for once."

"Just say the time and I will be here to sweep you off your feet."

"I expect you to be here by 4:47 PM, not a second too early or too late." Arthur said with a smirk on his face.

"Vous souhaits sont mes ordres." Francis replied with a bow to his date's request.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Later**

_*ring * ring * ring*_ "Ugh, hallo." answered a sleepy Prussian as he winced at the bright light, his tiny cell phone was producing.

"Gilbert! Your plan actually worked! I'm taking Arthur out tomorrow!" squealed a happy French nation.

"Oh, it's you Francis." Gilbert sighed as he got up and looked at his alarm clock, only to see that it was unplugged due to the bright light that never let Gilbert get to sleep. "Weißt du, wie spät es ist?"

"Il est onze heures.*" Francis replied with a grin.

"Well, if you know what time it is, Gute Nacht." Gilbert said as his thumb reached for the end call button.

"Wait Gilbert, I don't know where to take Arthur on the date! So, what's the rest of your plan?" Francis asked frantically, hoping that Gilbert had more to his plan than just the candy.

"Rest of the plan?" Gilbert thought for a moment. "You see, Francis, I never actually got pass this part. I didn't actually think it would work." The Prussian admitted sheepishly.

"And, you sent me there knowing that?" Francis whined.

"Hey, chilax, it worked didn't it?"

"Oui." Francis admitted.

Closing his eyes, Gilbert took a quick sigh and began to talk again. "Meet you at your house in an hour or so, to talk about tomorrow night."

"Compris, but why at my house? Normally you would make me go over there." Francis asked.

"I'm going there to make it awesome for tomorrow!" Gilbert exclaimed. "And, so I don't have to listen to Bruder and Italy go at it all night."

"They're finally together?" Francis asked quite surprised, no nation would expect Germany to reveal his feelings to Italy, much less go all the way with the Italian.

"Not exactly." The Prussian answered with a wide grin, even though he knew Francis would not be able to see his awesome grin.

"Les bonbons spéciaux?"

"Ja. . . . "

*** -**The answer is eleven here not because it's eleven here but because there's a girl in my French class that answers everything with this reply. Though sadly she didn't bother learning it when we were in the time unit but when we're in the money unit.

**Review Responses**

**L – **I know, I realized that I left him/her (in this fanfic he's a boy but in Hetalia who knows) out after I posted chapter 2 but since I was using my PS3 to do that chapter I was too irritated to add Northern Ireland in but now I got a new computer (it used but new to me) so I went added Northern Ireland in.

**Eternally1Yours –** Hmm I wonder how the candies will effect Arthur too, still no clue. But in 2 chapters or so time.

**deskdraik - **Acaba de comenzar la traducción voy a hacer el domingo o el lunes.

**APH – Indonesia – **I've been considering a omake of SpainxRomano, I'll keep you posted if I do one. Though it's very likely I will. And glad you liked the 'broken penis' part. Strangely, I found out that milk in Lithuanian is very close to penis. O.o

**An Angel Flying with broken wings – **Any couple suggestions you would like to see?

**Jack Rozparovoc vrah 1d1ot1 **– Thanks for the advice, normally I would edit but I was using my PS3 with no keyboard so I was just kinda tired after doing the chapter. But now I have a new computer so now I can more or less fix the chapters. But if you don't mind, can you point out the sentences that jump out at you.

**Sorry it took so long to upload! I had the original chapter 3 on my old computer (which just came back from the fixers) and well my computer just exploded according to my mom. _ And I just got a new computer like 3 weeks ago but haven't found time to redo the chapter. But I finally found the time, I'll probably have Chapter 4 by Monday if I get at least 3 reviews (Jk). So any suggestions for France and England's date?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Hetalia.

**Chapter Rating:** T maybe M?

**Translations (more or less):** Too lazy to get my textbook so I'm just using babylon translator, correct me if you like.

**(French)** _Zut_ – Darn

**(German)** _Verdammt _– Damn

**(German)**_ Wo ist das ganze Bier hin?_ - Where has all the beer gone to?

**(French)** _Bonsoir_ – Good Evening

**(French)** _mon petit princesse_ – my little princess (I know Arthur is a dude and shouldn't be called a princess but . . .)

**(French)** _Vous êtes beaux_ – You are beautiful.

**(French)** _Hungorie_ - Hungary

**(Hungarian, French)** _Viszontlátásra, Au revoir_ – Goodbye

**(Hungarian)** _Jó szórakozást_ – Have fun.

**(French)** _Il est huit heures._ - It's 8.

**(French)** _Comme vous voulez_ – As you wish.

**(French)** _S'il vous plaît_ - Please

**(French)** _Vrai_ - True

**(French)** _bonbons spéciaux _– special candy

Chapter 4

France blinked a couple of times just to be sure what he was seeing was correct. He was lying on the couch for some reason, but his clothes were on, wrinkled but on, so he took that as a good sign. Though, for some reason, France was having a hard time realigning his vision. The clock read 5:24 PM, but he was sure he wasn't late for his date.

But, then it clicked . . . . If, it was 5:24 PM here, then it would be 4:24 PM at England's house, which means . . . .

"Zut, zut, et zut!" France cursed aloud as he got up and ran to his room. Almost tripping over a drunken Prussian in the process.

"Verdammt! Why in such a hurry Francis?" asked a drunken Prussian, who was just awoken from his sleep.

"I'm late!" Francis yelled from his bedroom, trying to change in something presentable as fast as he could.

The Prussian just shrugged at France's predicament, and brought an empty beer bottle to his lips. "Wo ist das ganze Bier hin?" whined the Prussian, as he finally noticed there was no beer left in the bottle.

"Zut!" cursed the Frenchman as he realized he was out of hairspray. _'I don't need hairspray.'_ Francis thought to himself while combing his hair with his fingers. _'Nothing can perfect these good looks.'_

Francis looked into the hallway for a clock, and found that it was now 4:33 PM in England._ 'Perfect __timing.' _Francis smiled to himself, as he sprayed some of his best perfume.

"I'm leaving now Gilbert, and you better be out of here before 8." Francis said grabbing his coat, and umbrella (just to be sure, it's always raining in London), wallet and car keys while running towards the front door.

"Oooo, planning to bring him home after dinner?" Gilbert tried to cue, but it was interrupted by a hiccup.

"Non, I just want you out just in case things don't go according to plan." Francis said with a sly smile just when he locked the door behind him.

By 4:44 PM, Francis was no more than a 3 minutes away from England's house. "It is as I say, perfect timing." Francis said to himself as he reached the front door to the Brit's house. It was now 4:46 PM. In exactly 30 seconds, the date will begin.

_'4:47 PM.' _France made the motion to knock on the door, but before he fist could reach 5 centimeters from the door, it was open. But, it was not open by a solemn English man, it was once again opened by England's older brother, Scotland.

"Bonsoir Scotland. Is England not coming out?" France asked a bit nervous, nervous that England had probably sent Scotland out to tell him that the deal was off.

"Oh, him, he's coming down but, Hungary, I think it was, heard that he had a date tonight, so she came earlier. . . ." Scotland paused to light a cigarette. "And, well England was attacked by Hungary." Scotland said after he blew some smoke at Francis' face. "I think they're almost done, wanna go check on him for me?" Scotland said he walked back inside the house, leaving the door open for France to follow.

"You know where his room is, just go up there, and drag him on your date." Scotland nodded towards the stairs where England seemed to be going through some form of torture.

"Merci." France thanked Scotland, and started walking towards England's room.

"Hold still England, will ya? I'm almost done!" yelled a woman's voice from England's bedroom.

"Just stop, Hungary!" whined a certain Brit. "I don't want to look like a doll!"

"Oh, come on, you look just precious." squealed Hungary.

"I do not want to look precious, I am a gentleman not some woman!" England yelled, just when Hungary lost her grip on him and he ran out the bedroom and bumped into a figure.

"Oh, France, when did you get here?" asked Hungary after she saw England bumping into France.

"A few moments ago." France said with a smile towards Hungary, as held an embarrassed England in awkward position for when England bumped into him, he was about to fall. "Are you alright, mon petit princesse?" France asked as he gently let go of England, who was now balanced.

"I am not your princess." England whispered, looking down.

"Sure you aren't . . ." France said sweetly, as he gripped England's chin to look into his eyes. _'Brightly __green as ever.'_ France thought to himself, as he examined Hungary's handy work. "Vous êtes beaux." France whispered into England's ear, causing England to blush a deeper red that went all the way to his ears.

Thanks to Hungary, England was in a type of suit, that hugged his body just right, England's hair was finally tamed, or some what tamed. But, what disappointed France were the eyebrows; perfect in shape and color, not their usual brushy self.

"Though, I have to say that I loved your eyebrows how they were before." France commented on England's eyebrow job. "They completed you. But, Hungary did a wonderful job on everything else." France said with a smile directed towards Hungary thanking her for her hard work.

In return, Hungary gave Francis a smile and made a shooing motion towards the two.

"How about we get going?" England said with a shaky voice, for when France was complimenting him, he became short of breath, but he was not about to let France, or Hungary know, so he tried his best to hide it.

"Oui." France said as he offered his arm for England; which England refused and walked ahead. France shrugged off the refusal, and waved goodbye to Hungary."Au revoir, Hungorie."

"Viszontlátásra France. Viszontlátásra England. Jó szórakozást!" Hungary waved them both goodbye.

The ride to London's airport was made in peaceful silence, a little too peaceful for England, he felt like exploding during the entire ride there. For he was used to arguing with France every step of the way.

"If, I may ask, where are you taking me, Francis?" asked the irritated nation.

"Oui, you may. And, to put your mind at ease, I shall give you a little overview of our wonderful night together; how does that sound mon petit Angleterre?" Francis said as he taunted Arthur's impatience.

"As long there is not any mention of a bed, I could care less what we do on this date." Arthur shot back at Francis' taunt.

"In other words, you want to go straight to bed*?" Francis teased at Arthur's choice of words.

"You bloody frog, do not go twisting my words around!" Arthur yelled at Francis for getting a double meaning from his earlier comment.

"I know, I know; but you're so much fun to tease." Francis said with a chuckle. "Though if you prefer, we can always go to my house." Francis whispered near Arthur's ear with a husky voice.

"Or, better yet, I can always go back home and you can go home with your tail between your legs." Arthur whispered back, on the same level of huskiness as Francis.

"I was just teasing you know. Why must you take everything so seriously?" Francis asked pretending to look hurt.

"Whatever. So, where is that overview you promised?" Arthur asked as they finally reached London's airport.

"Oh, that." Francis paused a moment to open the door for Arthur. "Since it's too early to have dinner, I thought we could catch a private plane to America, and visit one of his melodramas."

"A melodrama in America?" Arthur asked puzzled for it was his first time ever hearing the word in the same sentence as America.

"Oui, I heard that today's play is quite entertaining. It's about a seagull, and clam falling in love."

"A clam, and a seagull falling in love? That's preposterous." Arthur commented as they bordered France's private jet.

"It's not at all _absurde_." Francis said calmly as he took his seat next to Arthur.

"Says you, but I still think it is impossible for two different beings to fall in love."

**~*~*~*~*~*~* After the Play**

"How did you enjoy the play mon cheri?" asked Francis after they exited the Melodrama.

"It was not bad, but I do not see, why you did not allow me to get any beer." Arthur said with a pout.

"That's simple; we still have a few trips left to go on this fine night. Maybe, on our last trip I may reconsider." Francis said with a smile.

"Ugh, fine whatever you say frog. So, what time is it now?"

"Il est huit heures." Francis answered as he took a look at his wrist watch.

"Bloody frog." Arthur said under his breath.

"What was that, mon petit Angleterre?" Francis asked pretending that he didn't hear the little British man's comment.

"Oh, nothing. So, where are we going to next?"

"Well, there's a festival nearby, and it's open till 11, would you like to go?"

"What kind of festival?" Arthur asked hoping it was some type of a beer festival.**

"It's a fraise festival!" Francis said with a bright grin upon his face.

"But, I hate strawberries." Arthur mumbled.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Strawberry Festival**

"I can't believe he dragged me all the way here." Arthur mumbled to himself as his wrist was being wrapped a ride bracelet, a little too tightly.

"Chin up, mon princesse. I promise this will be fun." Francis said as he heard Arthur doubting the festival.

"I seriously doubt it." Arthur said with a sigh.

Francis looked calmly at Arthur. "Arthur, do you like going on roller coasters?"

"Somewhat."

"Then let us start riding." Francis said as he pulled Arthur towards a line for a roller coaster.

"I do not know about this, Francis." Arthur finally said as they neared the front of line.

"Chickening out are we?" Francis smirked.

"I AM NOT chickening out!" Arthur yelled, but went to a whisper immediately as people were beginning to stare. "Its just that last time, I remember that you were screaming your head off when we were at Disneyland on the children's side."

"You don't have faith in me, I am hurt." Francis said with teary eyes. "But worry not, I am over my fears of roller coasters." Francis said with confidence.

"The ride that you were riding at Disneyland wasn't exactly a roller coast, it was Alice's tea-" Arthur began to say, but was cut off when Francis pulled Arthur next to him on the ride.

**"Please buckle in with your seat-belts. Also remember to keep your arms and feet inside the ride at all times." **Once the announcement was finish, the ride began.

At first Francis thought he could handle the roller coaster without a problem, considering how slow it went up the hill. But, as the ride reached the top of the hill, Francis started to scream at the top of his lungs.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Austria's House**

"Hmm, Austria, did you hear something just now?" asked a confused Hungary.

"Heard what?" asked Austria suddenly stopping mid-song.

Hungary shook her head. "Never mind, if you didn't hear maybe it was my imagination."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to the Roller Coaster**

**"Please watch your step as you exit to your left."**

Arthur did as the announcer said, though Francis ignored the first part and ran to his left to the closest trashcan.

After a few stares and moments of throwing up, Francis finally calmed down and pretended like the little incident never not happen.

"All done now?" asked an amused Arthur as he handed Francis' his coat. "I was beginning to think you were over your fear of roller coasters."

"I am, I was just trying to amuse you." Francis defended himself.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, but what about we stay away from any more roller coasters?"

"Comme vous voulez." Francis said as he offered his arm to Arthur. "How about we play some games?"

"Sure." Arthur agreed while finally taking Francis' arm.

"Come in, come all. Try your luck at balloon popping!" announced a man at one of the game stands.

"Say you couple over there!" Both Francis and Arthur turned their attention at the man. "Yes you two, won't one of you gentleman try your luck?" the man motioned towards the darts and then to the balloons and finally the prizes to be won.

"We are not a bloody couple!" shouted Arthur at the man in charge of the game, as he quickly took his arm away from Francis with a huff. Francis, and the man, however, ignored his little outburst.

"How much is it to try?" asked Francis neared the counter.

"Tell you what since you two are a cute couple," Arthur began to protest again, "But sir, we are not a-" the man cut him off and continued. "I'll give you a free game, which equal five darts, if you pop five balloons, you can get one of the biggest prizes. If you pop three to four, you get a medium prize. If you pop one to two, you get a small prize. And if you pop zero, you get zip, nada." the man paused for a moment and looked seriously at Francis. "Either way, its a win-win situation. So, whadda you say?"

"Oui, I'll give it a try." Francis agreed as he eyed a stuffed unicorn in the large prize section.

"Glad to hear it." the man said with a smile as he handed Francis five darts.

Francis had a bright smile on his face as he made his final balloon pop. "Good show, sir. So, what prize would you like?" asked the man as motion towards the top shelf.

"The unicorn, s'il vous plaît." the man nodded as he brought down the unicorn, and handed it to Francis.

"Merci."

Francis walked back to Arthur, who sitting on a nearby bench looking bored. "Mon petit Angleterre, look what I won!" Francis exclaimed as he sat next to Arthur.

"My, that stuffed unicorn is bloody huge!" Arthur exclaimed as he caught sight the uniform being held in between both of Francis' arms, but he could not see Francis' head.

"Vrai." Francis said, as he began handing it to Arthur. "For you."

"For me, really?" asked Arthur with a slight blush.

"Oui. So, would you like to play any other games?" Francis asked as they got up and walked towards the end of the row of games.

Arthur shook his head, "I don't think so. We've played almost every game here."

"Really, that fast?" Francis asked surprised then he remembered that they pretty much lost on every game there except the balloon pop. "Hmm . . ." Francis hummed as he checked his watch. 10:45 PM. _'It's later than I expected.'_

**"The festival will be closing in fifteen minutes. The festival will re -open at 8 AM tomorrow. Have a good night everyone." **

"Maybe we should get going, and have dinner, mon petit Angleterre?" asked Francis.

"Sure." Arthur agreed as he and Francis started walking towards the exit.

"Um, Francis, where we are going to have dinner; it is late and I think in America the only restaurants open this late are those ghastly fast food ones." Arthur commented as they got into Francis' rented car and left the fairgrounds parking lot.

"Don't worry I made reservations at the hotel's restaurant where we'll be staying at." Francis said as he slowly drove through traffic.

"Where is the hotel then?"

"Just across the street." Francis said with a smile.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Hotel's Restaurant**

"How did you like dinner, mon petit princesse?" Francis asked while they were waited for the tab.

"To be honest, it was a lot better than I expected from Americans." Arthur said as he took a sip from his tea.

"You're very mean." Francis said with a chuckle.

"Sir, your tab." said the head waiter as he handed the tab to Francis. "Also, as you requested, we brought in imported chocolate." the waiter said as he laid down two plates with a single piece of chocolate on each.

"Oh, merci, monsieur." Francis thanked the waiter as he handed him his credit card.

"Imported chocolate?" Arthur as he took his fork and started to eat the chocolate. "Was it too much to ask the country where you imported for free chocolate? I know Belgium gives them out like free iPods at an Apple store."

"Oui, I know that very well. But, these are bonbons spéciaux." Francis said as he took a bite from his own.

"Your credit card, sir." the head waiter came back with Francis' credit card in hand.

"Merci." Francis waved the waiter away. "Arthur, are you ready to retire for the night?" Francis asked after he saw that Arthur was finished with his chocolate, and was looking a little tired.

"Yeah, I am." Arthur said as he got up from his seat, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Are you feeling alright, Arthur?" Francis asked he saw a pained look on Arthur's face.

"Nothing that a good night's sleep could not fix." Arthur assured Francis as they walked towards their rooms on the top floor.

As they reached their rooms on the top floor of the hotel, both Arthur and Francis had a faint blush.

"Here's your room key, mon petit Anglet-." Francis was cut off by Arthur's lips crushing against his own.

Francis did not bother to finish his sentence, he deepen the kiss, trying his best not to break it while trying to open the nearest hotel door.

Once that was succeeded, both Arthur and Francis stumbled into the hotel, falling onto the floor.

"Arthur, wait just one moment." Francis said as he got to put up _**"Do not disturb."**_ sign on the door and locked it.

"Are you done?" Arthur whined, still in the same position on the floor when they first stumbled in.

"Oui, but before we go any further, shall we head to the bed." Francis said as he picked Arthur up from the floor, bridal style, and walked towards the bed. "You will enjoy every moment of this, mon princesse." Francis whispered in a husky voice as his and Arthur's lips were locked once again.

* -I couldn't resist twisting England's words here.

** -I'm basically basing this chapter of my town in California. We have a melodrama nearby, and we have a Strawberry festival this coming weekend actually. But, what England doesn't know, we do have a type of beer and wine festival but that isn't till October or so.

**Review Responses:**

**simple-horrible -**It was T when I first began writing it, but thanks to being an anime fan since I was three, my ratings are a little mixed up. I'll go fix that later, when I fix up the French in that chapter.

**Just a handy anon –** Thanks so much for the advice, sometimes translating something from any language proves to be difficult, I'll go fix those mistakes right after I feed my piggy.

**deskdraik –** Casi termina con capítulo uno.

**APH – Indonnesia –** I stole your idea :P Though I didn't really explain the date all that much. I'll edit later when I go to the Strawberry festival this weekend to get more info. Cause I haven't been in years.

**An Angel Flying with broken wings –** I have a poll ready for you on my profile. :D More explanation during my rant at the bottom of this.

**Rae1112 – **Sorry I didn't go with a nightclub date but you know what, that would be perfect for Prussia, don't you think?

**Hahaha I told you all I would update on Monday. :D And I did, though I'm not too happy on how this chapter turned out. :( Anyways for those who are interested in a spin-off series, there's a poll with some couples thanks to An Angel Flying with broken wings' suggestions. I'm still considering some threesomes but for right now, just twosomes. Any more suggestions on couples, please leave a review or send me a PM. Chapter 5 will be posted by . . . well I'll start on it as soon as I feed my piggy Napoleon. She's bigger than me. 102 lbs. T~T They grow up so fast.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia . . . (sigh)

**Chapter Rating:** T? Maybe M?

**A/N: **Sorry for the time skipping in this chapter and for the hidden messages, but I swear all will be revealed in due time.

**Translations: **

**(French)** _Amérique_ - America

* * *

Chapter 5

_*ring* *ring* *ring*_

"h-Hello." After the third ring, the phone was finally answered by a sleepy American.

"America, I apologize for interrupting you at this late hour." apologized the caller.

"It's okay . . ." assured America. "Anyways, who is this?" asked America as he started to rub some of the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Japan." answered the Japanese nation with some annoyance in his voice.

"How've you been?" America asked, trying to start a friendly conversation; either not noticing, or completely ignoring the fact of Japan losing his patience.

"Not so good, I'm afraid to say." Japan answered, solemnly.

"Aw, how come?" America whined as he heard Japan was not feeling so well.

"America, I did not call to explain everything to you!" Japan snapped, "I just want to simply know, if you've given anyone some of the _candy_?"

"Um, yeah, I have." America said quietly as he felt a sting from Japan's snapping at him. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Japan hissed something in very fast Japanese, worrying America even more than he already was.

"Japan, tell me what's wrong dude! I'm a Hero, I should be able to fix this!" America exclaimed as he stood up from bed, ready to do what Japan would ask of him.

With a deep sigh, Japan finally admitted what was wrong. "There are many side effects, thus I don't think it is safe for anyone to use the _candy_; not even nations. Come by my house later, and we will talk. But, before you do, reclaim any of the _candy_ that you gave out." And with that Japan hung up.

_'Okay Japan is counting on me. But, who did I give some of the candy to?'_ America mentally slapped himself while trying to remember as he began to dress. "Prussia!" America exclaimed as he remembered the only person who he had given the _candy_ to.

America immediately dialed Prussia's cell number.

"Hallo America, what do you want?" Answered Prussia by the the the second ring of the phone.

"Hey, dude, do you still have that candy I gave you?" asked a frantic America.

"Um, not all of it."

"Did you use it all?" asked a even more frantic America.

"Well, I kinda gave it to people here and there." Prussia admitted sheepishly.

"WHO!" shouted America.

"Let me see . . . ." Prussia said as he recalled some nations. "I gave some my bruder, Austria, Russia, Sweden, Denmark, Spain, and France."

"Alright." America said in relief, as he got the names written down. "If you can do me a favor, can you gather up the candy that you handed out to your neighbors? I'll be there as soon as I can be." America said as he walked towards his car, keys right in hand and phone in left.

"Sure, whatever. Though France is with England over at your neck of the woods." Prussia said while walking the short distance to his brother's room.

"Where at?" America said as he started his car.

"Write this down as the awesome Prussia is telling you."

**~*~*~*~*~*~* At the Inn**

"I, absolutely, with all my heart, hate your bloody guts." mumbled a sleepy, yet irritated British man into his pillow.

"Aw, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." chuckled a French man as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man from behind.

"Even if I did enjoy it, you have no proof that I did." hissed the smaller nation as he pushed the larger off with his elbow.

"Well, judging by your moans, I think you enjoyed it much more than you let on."

"Fuck off." said the British nation, as he pulled up the covers above his face and turned back to the opposite side of the French nation. "I seriously do not know what suddenly came over me." mumbled the younger nation recalling last night. Which he was having a hard time recalling. But, England could have sworn that he was away from the alcohol last night.

"That's simple, mon petit Angleterre; it was your amour for moi." said the older nation, as he hugged the other nation from behind again.

"You are wrong, you bloody fool!" shouted the younger nation as he suddenly sat up from his position, scaring France a bit in the process. "I have not felt any love for you since that mistake years ago, and you know it!"

"Arthur, please calm down, I understand that was a horrible mistake back then, but look didn't it come out for the better?" the French nation asked trying to calm down Arthur.

"Francis, you fool." Arthur said as his eyes began fill up with tears, "Did I not say that, I did not want this to be some one night stand again!"

"Oui, you did." Francis said with solemn look upon his face. "But, I promise you, this is not a one night stand."

"And, that is what you said last time!" Arthur pointed out. "And, afterward I did not see you in over a year." At this point Arthur was beginning to quiver.

"Je sais, je sais." Francis said in a calming tone as he pulled Arthur into a hug. "I promise, if anything like that happened again, I would stay by your side."

"Stay by my side?" Arthur began to choke up, "But, will you leave even, if something like that did not happen again?"

"Mais non, I would never do that." Francis said as he began to sooth circles on Arthur's back.

"How can I trust you?" Arthur asked with a push towards Francis again, replacing Francis with his pillow again.

"That is your choice, now isn't it?"

"Ugh, I can not think straight!" Arthur yelled into his pillow after some moments of silence.

"Calm down, mon Angleterre." Francis soothed, as he brought Arthur back into his embrace with the pillow in between them.

"Easier said than done. . ." mumbled an emotional drained Brit.

"Nonsense, it's very ea-" Francis was cut off by their hotel door, suddenly being broken down by a certain American nation.

"Hey, France! Did you use the _candy_ yet?" shouted the American nation, as he jumped onto the two older nations' bed; completely ignoring the fact that the two nations were glaring at him.

"So, did ya? Did ya?" America repeated his question from earlier, since he did not get an immediate reply.

"America, how on earth did you find us?" France asked, completely ignoring America's questions.

"You guys are in _my home,_ you know. Now tell me, if you did!" America said really fast.

"I think, I am just going to take a long _long_ shower." England mumbled as he went towards the hotel bathroom not wanting to deal with the American nation at the moment, bringing the bed sheets with him and leaving his pillow with France. It's not like France would cover himself anyways.

"Did what?" France said with a lost look on his face.

"You know, did you?" America repeated his question for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Made love to England? Then oui, I did." Francis answered, kinda expecting that was what America was asking about.

"Not that! It's pretty obvious that you guys _did it_. I mean, did you use the _candy_?" America asked now getting irritated.

"What _can-_" France cut himself off, as he realized what America was talking about. "Oh, the _bonbons spéciaux_."

"Yes!" America shouted.

"Then oui, I have."

"With who did you use it with?"

"Did you not see who I was in bed with just now?" France asked with a _'are you serious'_ look on his face.

"Iggy? Really?" America asked dumbfounded. "How did you managed that?"

"I'll tell you later." France said with a chuckle. "Anyways, why did you want to know, if I used the _bonbons spéciaux_ yet, or not?" France asked, after remembering why the American came, and interrupted his romance time in the first place.

"Oh, that . . . ." America paused for a moment with a thoughtful expression appeared on his face.

"Don't tell moi, you don't remember." France said as he face palmed himself.

"Duh, of course I remember, come on I am a Hero after all." America exclaimed with an offended look on his face.

"Yes, you are a _Hero_, mon petit Amérique. But, I am curious for this visit, and the reason why you're here at this moment asking infinite of questions about the _bonbons spéciaux_."

"Oh . . ." America said as he remembered the reason why he was there in the first place. "Well, this morning, Japan called, telling me to reclaim any candy that was given out, and go to his house later to learn about the side effects, or something."

"There's side effects?" Francis asked with a nervous tone.

"Well, DUH!"America said as he smacked France's head. "Everything has side effects especially, if the item in question hasn't been tested yet. Didn't Prussia tell you about the threat of possible side effects?"

"Non, he did _not_." France said with anger dripping from his words.

"That's the too bad, it looks like the Hero was late, huh? Sorry, dude." America said with a look of failure.

"Do not worry, mon petite Amérique it isn't your fault." France said with a reassuring tone. "Though I do not know how to break it to mon amour."

"Break what to me?" said a voice with a English accent, which startled the two nations who were just talking.

"AHHH! IT'S IGGY!" America yelled, as he jumped up from the bed and ran out the hotel room after placing the door back in place.

_'Some hero he is.'_ France thought to himself, even though America running out the door was quite comical and he held back a laugh.

"What was that about?" asked the British nation as he sat by the French nation, bringing back bed sheets for France to cover up more.

"For starters, it's Amérique*." France said with a deadpanned look on his face, to which the other nation just nodded in agreement. "And, it was nothing to concern yourself about."

"Are you sure?" asked Arthur with a tint of suspicion in his voice.

"Positive."

* * *

* - This is what my friends say when I do something a little OOC.

**Angel of the Midnight Sea** – Well I'm glad that you remembered this little old fanfic. And you sound like me and my math homework which I haven't done in weeks.

**Deskdraik** - . . .Lo siento, no han publicado el capítulo. Viernes te lo juro. (Used google translate today cause Spanish takes me forever to write out and it's already late.)

**AutumnLeafFall** – I'll let you on a little secret, Francis didn't plan the date it was the awesome Prussia!

**Else** – Why unfortunately? Thanks so much for editing my German, I'll be sure to edit as soon as I can. Anyways glad you liked it.

**APH-Indoesia** – I'm glad that the chapter made your day.

**ChocoRoxie** – Thanks for the compliment, I actually that the story wasn't going to be any good at the beginning.

**British-pudding** – I'm surprised too, maybe he kept the sexual tension in for so long that it just came out all at once. And sadly, I think I failed everyone with this new chapter.

**That was totally lame, I mean so so so lame. I'm really disappointed in this chapter. Well anyways I'm pretty depressed, I have an officer interview on Thursday and the nominating committee are all seniors who I basically hang with all the time and I have no hope on keeping a straight face with them around. . . . Yeah I'm pretty depressed did I mentioned the poll in the last chapter? Well a reminder there's a poll on my profile go vote please. Hmm did I also mention that I really really hate this chapter?**


	6. Intermission: Prussia's Adventure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the awesome Prussia.

**Chapter Rating:** T, sexual references made and Prussia's potty mouth.

**A/N:** I failed at Sweden's accent.

**Translations (more or less):**

**(German) **_bruder_ - brother

**(German)** _besondere Bonbons_ – special candies

**(German)** _ich Dummerchen_ – silly me

**(German)** _Italien_ – Italy

**(German)** _Ja_ – Yes

**(Italian)** _Quali caramelle speciali – _What special candy

**(German) **_Österreich_ – Austria

**(German)** _war wohl nichts_ – failure

**(German)** _Schweden_ – Sweden

**(Finnish)** _Hei_ – Hello

**(Finnish)** _Ole hyvä_ – Please

**(German)** _Ei kiitos_ – No thanks.

**(Swedish)** _Ja_ – Yes

**(Danish)** _Hej_ – Hello

**(Danish)** _Kom bare in_- Come on in.

**(Norwegian)** _Danmark_ – Denmark

**(Norwegian)** _spesiell candy_ – special candy

**(Norwegian & Danish)** _sjokolade & chokolade_ – chocoate

**(Danish)** _særlig_ – special

**(Danish)** _Preussen_ – Prussia

**(Spanish)** _Sí mi amigo_ – Yes my friend

**(Spanish)** _mi pequeño_ – my little

**(German)** _Mein gott_ – my god

**(Lithuanian)** _Labas Prūsija_ – Hello Prussia (informal)

**(Lithuanian)** _Rusija_ – Russia

**(Russian)** _Пруссия_ – Prussia

**(Russian)** _Почему_ – Why

**(Russian)** _Нет_ – No

**(Russian)** _Россия_ – Russia

**(Russian)** _Да_ – Yes

**(Russian & German )** _Литва_ & _Litauen_ – Lithuania

**(German)** _Welche Zeit?_ – What time?

**(Russian)** - _обед & десерт_ - dinner & dessert

* * *

Intermission: Prussia's _Awesome_ Adventure

**~*~*~*~*~*~* Mission 1: Germany**

"Hey West! Do you have any _besondere Bonbons_ left over?" asked a certain albino as he walked right into his brother's room without bothering to knock.

Though, the albino knew too well, that his brother had no candies left over but he wanted to see how well his plan came out.

Prussia walked in fully excepting his brother to be in bed still with his precious little, Italy sleeping on his chest, but nothing these days seemed to live up to expectations.

Instead of seeing his brother in bed with a little Italy on his chest, he saw his brother sitting up in bed with his head in his hands.

"Yo! West what's wrong?" Prussia said as he sat on his brother's bed.

His brother in turn just shook his head. And, with a frown Prussia decided to put his brother into a headlock. "Now tell me, or you're getting the hardest noogie ever in your life." Prussia threatened.

"Stop bruder, I'm not in the mood for this." Prussia's younger brother said as he managed to get out the headlock and going back to his original position.

"Then get in the mood and tell your awesome brud-" Prussia stopped himself as heard a moan from below the covers. "Oh, how can I forget, ich Dummerchen, hey Italien how did your night go with my bruder?" Prussia said with a smirk as he pulled the covers off the bed to reveal a seethering Italian.

"Bruder by any chance, did you go out drinking with Spain and Romano again?" Prussia asked as he slowly dropped the covers back over an irritated Italian nation.

". . .Ja . . ." replied the West side of Germany with a sigh.

"So does that mean you used the _besondere Bonbons_ with Romano?" asked Prussia with a gulp as Romano uncovered his head and was now glaring at the two Germanic nations.

"Quali _caramelle speciali_ are you guys talking about?" asked the Italian nation with an oddly calm expression, still managing to keep his gaze on both the Germanic nations. Making each turn a shade paler by the second.

"Well see ya, West!" Prussia said as he ran out the bedroom door leaving his brother to face the flury of Romano.

**~*~*~*~*~*~* Mission 2: Austria**

_'Time for Österreich.'_ Prussia told himself as he waltzed right into Austria's house. As in, Prussia has a key to Austria's house, they are cousins after all. "Hey Österreich do you still have those _besondere Bonbons_ I gave you last night?" Prussia asked as he walked into Austria's music room, who was, of course, playing his piano.

"Hmm. . ." was the reply Prussia got from Austria, who didn't hear the question. "What did you just ask?" asked Austria as he realized that there was another person in the room besides himself.

"I just want to know if you haven't used the _besondere Bonbons _yet." Prussia said as he sat in the nearest seat making himself comforable by putting his feet on the coffee table.

"What _besondere Bonbons?_" Austria asked with a confused expression on his face.

"You know those chocolates I gave you yesterday, so you can finally get laid." Prussia said as a matter of fact.

"I remember the chocolates, but not the fact why you gave them to me. Since you just gave them to me and said good luck and left." Austria said, blushing at the fact that the chocolates were given to him to do something in an un-aristocratic manner.

"Whatever, did you use them or not, I came to _retrieve_ them."

"No, I did not, and they are in the kitchen go get them yourself." Austria said as he went back to playing his piano.

"War wohl nichts." Prussia tsk-ed to himself as his awesome plan to get Austria and Hungary laid failed, mainly due to Austria's not cooperating with his awesome plan.

Once his mission was completed at Austria's house, Prussia went down his mental list of his top secret missions . . . next up, Sweden.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Sweden/Finland's House**

"Hey Schweden, are ya home?" Prussia said as he knocked on the Swedish nation's house door. After a few moments of knocking non-stop on the Swede's door, it was finally opened.

"Oh, hei Prussia, what brings you here today?" asked the Finnish nation with a bright smile as he opened the door. "Ole hyvä come right on in, it's cold outside is it not?" the Finnish nation said quickly as soon as he realized that his guest was still outside in the cold weather. "Would you like any hot chocolate?"

"Ei kiitos, I just want to talk to Schweden and I'll be on my way." Prussia answered the Finnish's previous question in a few short words, not wanting to get the Finn talking.

"Su-san?" asked the smaller nation as a faint blush overcame his face as he looked down. "Okay, I'll bring him right down." mumbled the Finnish nation leaving without telling Prussia to take a seat like he normally would.

_'I think I came too late here.'_ Prussia said to himself as he noted the Finn's reaction to the mention of Sweden.

And, juston cue, the Swedish nation came out with his usual intimidating expression on his face.

"Yo Schweden, I was going to ask about the _besondere Bonbons_ I gave you yesterday, but can I just assume I'm too late."

"Ja, you're t' l'te." replied the taller nation. " 's th't 'll yo' w'nted t' kn'w?"

"Pretty much. Well, see ya later." Prussia said with a shrug and walked back outside to the cold weather. _'3 down, 3 to go.'_ Prussia mentally crossed off Sweden from the list and sighed. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

**~*~*~*~*~*~* Norway's House**

Even though next on the list was Denmark, Prussia and every other nation knew that Dane was _always_ with a certain Norwegian nation.

Prussia repeated the same thing from Sweden's house and started knocking on Norway's door but waited less then at Sweden's; he knew how irriated the small nation could get at the slightest disturbance.

"Hej Prussia! Did you come just to visit me?!" laughed an overly enegetic Danish nation. "Kom bare in."

"Ja, but I'll be leaving soon just answer me short and sweet . . ." Prussia said as he looked at the Danish nation with a serious expression. "Did you use _besondere Bonbons _yet?"

"Danmark, what does he mean by _spesiell candy_?" asked a cold voice from behind Denmark. "He isn't referring to the _sjokolade _from last night is he?"

"It's nothing Norge! It's just that _chokolade _from last night was _særlige _because I asked Preussen here, if he could get us a _særlige _recipe to make the _chokolades_ for us, just to prove how much I elsker yo. " answered Denmark. "Right old buddy?" Denmark asked Prussia, hoping that he would go along with his explanation about the chocolate. But when he turned to face Prussia, he was no longer in sight.

"Preussen!" Denmark cried as he got attacked by one of Norway's _friends_.

_'Four down, 2 to go.'_ Prussia said as he crossed Denmark off the list. _'Why does today seem like a long day?'_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Spain's House**

"Yo Antonio, the awesome Prussia has arrived." Prussia annouced his arrival into Spain's house but was hit by the smell of rotten tomatoes. "Hey Spain are you still alive?" Prussia asked as he walked into the Spainard's bedroom while remembering the little trade-offs with the Italian nations.

"Sí mi amigo, I am still alive, but only barely." moaned a voice from under the covers.

"Why barely?" asked Prussia as he neared the Spainard's bed.

"Because, I hurt mi pequeño Lovino and even Feliciano. I'm a bad person." answered the depressed nation. "I deserve to have a broken penis."

"Mein gott! Are you so depressed that you laid Italy instead of Romano?" Prussia said with his anger boiling over at Spanish nation. "They both look exactly the same, so no one even Italy or Romano can blame you guys for taking the wrong one home. And, both you and West were drunk, even more of a reason it isn't neither of your fault."

"Thank you Gilbert, for your touching words, but I have to fix this mess. . . ." Spain thanked the retired nation. "Would you please leave?"

"Fine, good bye!" Prussia yelled as he walked out of the bedroom and soon after the house marching all the way to the last mission of the day.

_'Five done and one to go.'_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Russia's House**

"Hey open this fuckin' door if you know what's go for you!" Prussia shouted at Russia's door; he was knocking very loudly almost breaking it open.

"Labas Prūsija, what brings you here today?" the door was answered by one of Russia's servant and one of Prussia's worst enemies, Lithuania. Sure Lithuania was sweet and kind but Prussia was still not over losing against him back in the good old days of the Teutonic Knights.

And, from Prussia could tell, Lithuania was not very fond of him either. "I just want to talk to your fuckin' _master_." Prussia said with a sneered over the fact that Lithuania was not free and he was.

"Come on in." was the only thing Lithuania said as he motioned the retired nation in. "I'll go see if Rusija is seeing guests today."

"Fuck that, I'll go walk in there myself." said Prussia as he walked towards Russia's study, ignoring the fact he was bringing snow from outside.

"Suit yourself." Lithuania only sighed at the sight of more work for him.

Yo Russland, I need to talk to you." Prussia said as he barged into Russia's study, who in turn just looked up from his paperwork with an uninterested look on his face.

"What do you want, Пруссия?" asked the Russian nation while setting his pen down.

"I just came to retrieve the _besondere Bonbons_ I gave you yesterday." explained Prussia getting straight down to business.

"Почему?" Russia asked displeased.

"Something about side effects, or rather. So, cough it up if you haven't used them yet." Prussia answered while getting impatient.

"Нет, I have plans to use them later tonight and I won't let side effects get in the way. After all I am Россия, side effects won't do me any harm, Да?" Russia said with his sweet innocent smile.

"I don't care what happens to you, but I need you to cough them up either way."

There a moment of tense silence between the two pale nations. A frown was upon Prussia's face, and upon Russia's was also a frown.

" Нет. . ." Russia paused for a moment to have another smile come upon his face. "How about this Пруссия, I was planning to use it on Литва, if you like, you can join me."

"Litauen, huh?" Prussia said to himself as he pondered the idea. After some moments of thoughtful thinking, Prussia answered with a smirk. "Welche Zeit?"

"After обед just in time for десерт."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Meeting with America**

"Dude, did you get all the candy back?" asked a nervous American nation.

"All the unused ones." Prussia answered as he showed America a bag of retrieved candy.

"Thanks dude, you're like my hero today." America said as he got the bag from Prussia.

"An awesome hero." corrected Prussia.

"Yeah, an awesome hero!" America laughed. "Well see ya dude, I'm going to Japan's now." America waved goodbye as he left running.

* * *

**AutumnLeafFall** – I don't think he can outrun an angry Iggy, no one can when he's mad.

**An Angel Flying with broken wings** – Yeah I based that scene from my friend earlier the day I wrote chapter 5.

**flames05** – Maybe you do smell mpreg?

**Brixland** – Of course I'm writing some more, but I decided to take a break from FrUk to write about Prussia.

**Lilyrose225** – Yes side effects are not a good thing.

**Deskdraik** - Voy a enviar un capítulo más tarde, tengo que alimentar a mi piggie primero.

**ChocoRoxie** – I still have no clue about the side effects, any suggestions?

**I didn't like the ending of this chapter but hey I wanted to write about Prussia today so I did. Well please review. And yes feel sorry for Lithuania if you caught on what Prussia and Russia were talking about. Anyways good bye for now also . . . Since not enough people have voted in my poll, I'm just going to my favorite couples okey dokey. I don't know when they're going to be posted though. Also sorry for any language errors, I pretty much used google translate for all of them except Lithuanian and Spanish, well except to get the symbols.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.

**Chapter Rating:** K+ maybe T.

**A/N:** Sorry but this chapter lacks **so much,** even more than chapter 3.

**Translations:**

**(Japanese) **_tokubetsuna kyandi –_ special candy

* * *

Chapter 6

"Dudes, listen up everyone!" shouted an American nation as he got everyone's attention to begin the meeting. "Now that I have everyone's attention, Japan is going to speak to us about a really important matter. So, y'll better listen to him." America said before giving his full the attention to Japan, who was sitting next to him.

"Thank you, America-kun." Japan thanked America, as he stood up to begin the meeting. "My deepest apologizes for calling everyone here on such short notice." All the nations in attendance either grunted, or nodded towards Japan, motioning him to go on to business. "I also apologize for the inconvenience," Japan cleared his voice, "But, if you have not used, or have heard about _tokubetsuna kyandi_, then may you all please leave."

Japan did not get any objections from the nations who were requested to leave, neither were there any objections from the nations that were left. Much to Japan's surprise, there were a quite few faces that he would never expected to have used the _tokubetsuna kyandi._

"Since all of you here have heard, or used the _tokubetsuna kyandi_, I'm going straight to business." Japan cleared his throat once again. "The _tokubetsuna kyandi_ comes with some minor to serious side effects."

"What do you me-mean by serious side effects?" shuddered the oldest of the Baltic nations.

"Before we start discussing about the side effects. Let me sort this room into two groups." Japan took a deep breath. "May the _semes_ go to right side to the table, and the _ukes_ go to the left side."

"Japan sorry to interrupt, but what's a _seme_ and an _uke_?" asked the German nation, who was seated next to Japan.

"Yes, I was going to ask that, as well. So, what are they?" asked an English nation, who was already seated on the left side of the table.

"Um, to put it blunt-" Japan was cut off by an overly energetic, American hero.

"To put it into a hero's words, it's the pitcher, and the catcher." This explanation in turn gained even more confusion than before.

"America, you and your stupid American translations. Moi shall put it in words that everyone shall understand." exclaimed the French nation, whom was late for arrival, came in and sat next to his fellow English nation. "Seme is the top lover and the uke is the bottom lover. Much like moi and little Angleterre here." France explained as he pulled England closer to him, who in turn tried to push him away.

France's explanation received many irriated looks from his fellow nations, but also an understanding of Japan's earlier comment.

"France-san's explanation is correct, so may both groups separate now."

"Pourquoi? Do you think that we're going to kill each other if we don't separate now?" France said with a chuckle.

"Hai, I do think so." Japan admitted. "Now, please separate."Japan ordered, to which France and the others, who were at first reluctantly to do so, agreed.

"Now that we have everyone separated, I have a sheet of a paper to hand out to each of you with the minor side effects. If you have any questions at all, please feel free to ask." Japan said as he handed a stack of papers to each side of the table to be passed down.

_**Minor Side Effects **_

_**'**Common side effects for the semes are;_

_changes in blood pressure and sugar, itching, sweating, _

_cold sweats, loss of coordination, difficulty speaking and extreme hunger._

_Common side effects for the ukes are;_

_rashes, cold sweat,dizziness, shakiness, blurry vision,_

_confusion, and unconsciousness._

_For both the seme and uke are, there are no common side effects.**'**_

After a few moments of silence, a question was finally asked.

"Ve~ Japan, if this paper has the minor side effects, what about the serious ones you were talking about?" asked a cheerful Italian nation with a mouth full of pizza.

"Thank you for asking Italy-kun. Since Italy-kun is finished reading, I am going to assume everyone is finished now." Japan nodded towards the other nations, many of who were normally good about asking many questions, such as Germany and England, were strangely preoccupied.

"Well, there is only one serious side effect that we know of, and . . ." Japan trailed off, leaving the nations waiting for an answer.

"What is it, Japan? Is that the serious side effect that bad?" asked an impatient England.

"It's just that . . ." Japan trailed off again while trying to find the right words.

"I'll explain." said a sleepy Greek nation as he crawled out from under the table and stood next to Japan's seat. "The serious side effect, well, I consider it more of a blessing is . . ." Greece began to say very slowly, gaining all the nations' attention.

"On with it!" shouted Prussia who was on the edge of his seat.

"It's pregnancy." Greece stated.

"Pregnancy?" repeated all the nations in the meeting room, except for Greece and Japan, who just stared at each other.

"Japan is this a side effect that happens with all the uses of the _candy_?" asked Germany as he recovered slowly from the shock.

"Hai, I'm quite sure." Japan answered, while looking down.

Just as soon as Japan answered, England ran out the door with France close behind, yelling for England to wait. "Wait, mon petit Angleterre!"

* * *

**An Angel Flying with broken wings** – I think I found your mpreg.

**ChocoRoxie** – Prussia isn't cool, he's awesome! And almost everyone used the candy.

**Flames04** – Did your hopes come true?

**Else** – Thanks for editing my German again, you're a life saver and not the candy kind. And yes they switched, I actually perfer it this way for some strange reason.

**ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl** – What are you jealous of? Lithuania having a little fun with Prussia and Russia? Anyways I kinda feel the same so I'm know what you mean. The fanfic with the threesome should be posted by next week or so? I'm going to have an little intermission in this fanfic to post all the spin offs names, so keep an eye out.

**Ultimatebishoujo21** – I wonder too.

**Lilyrose225** – I know, da? Does Russia even cares what happens to him? Or even his little Lithuania?

**That was pretty horrible chapter, I was actually pumped up to make this the best chapter ever, but then I got a bad stomach ache (all of you girls should understand). . . . I'll edit this chapter later for sure! Anyways I won elections, though winning elections won't effect my update shedule I promise. (Cause I don't have an update shedule :D) **


	8. Candy News

Like I promised in the last chapter, I'm posting the names of the spin offs here along with the rating, summary and whatnot. If you would do me favor and leave your opinion about the spin offs prologue that would help me a lot. Anyways onto the spin offs!

1) Candy Speciale, Overall Rating: T, Regular Chapter Rating: K+, maybe one or two M.

**Summary: **Looks like the Italians brothers were accidently switched on a drunken night out. Italy went with Spain and Romano with Germany. When things couldn't get any worst; both Spain and Germany decided to use candy speciale, and mpreg happen. Human names used.

2) Specialusis Saldainiai, Overall Rating: T+, Regular Chapter Rating: T

**Summary:** Russia and Prussia decide to have a little fun with Lithuania, but they aren't exactly ready to face the consequences of their fun time. Lithuania is pregnant with both their 'monstras' thanks some specialusis candy. Human names used and mature content.

3) Erityisiä Karkkia, Overall Rating: T, Regular Chapter Rating: K+

**Summary:** Finland finally went all the way with Sweden and is facing the consequences of that "out of character" night. Finland is facing denial and depression but of course he has Sweden and maybe even Sealand to cheer him up. Mpreg, human names used and depression.

4) Spesielle Candy, Overall Rating: T, Regular Chapter Rating: K+

**Summary:** Denmark finally gets Norway to go all the way with him, with the help of some spesielle candy. Though what happens is more than he bargains for, but he's excited nonetheless and is ready to help. Norway on the other hand, isn't feeling as excited as the Dane. Mpreg.

If you have any couple you would like to see and I haven't made a story about either character yet, feel free to leave a review or PM and I'll get back to you. (I forgot Japan and Greece!)

AutumnLeafFall – I was expecting that too but maybe later in the pregnancy?

Cifer10 – I was sent home today actually, I threw up because of it. And yes I live the over crowded California. (I don't even live a big city and it's over crowded to me.) And after the end of some of these fanfics, I think you may hate me for what I'm going to do. :D

flames04 – Yes unexpected people. Like Japan used the candy and guess what he's already one month pregnant! I'll post that story tomorrow, I knew I was missing something.

An Angel Flying with broken wings – I know Yay!

Deskdraik – Glad ya like it. Sorry don't feel like typing in Spanish today.

Ultimatebishoujo21 – You know the usual 9 month pregnant. I actually forgot how a pregnancy last, I felt like face palming seriously!


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.

**Chapter Rating:** T+ (I know it's not a rating but it's a rating in my book.)

**A/N:** I broke my keyboard so I'm using a broken keyboard so excuse my type-o's. And sorry for a confusing chapter.

**Translations:** I used Google today, too lazy to look up the words today.

**(French)** _mon amour_ - my love (masc.)

**(French)** _mon cheri_ – sweety (kinda)

* * *

Chapter 7

"Wait, mon Angleterre!" yelled a French nation, as he chased a certain Brit outside the conference hall. But the French nation soon lost him when he reached outside and into a busy crowd of people. "Arthur, where are you mon amour!" shouted the French man as he chose a direction to run in hoping that Arthur will be in that direction.

After hours of running, and shouting like a mad man, the French nation stopped at a secluded park on the outskirts of town. The nation was baffled on how he got to the outskirts of the large city, but didn't ponder much on it, as he took as seat on a bench in the park, taking a short rest.

Then it dawned on the French nation, "Why don't I just call mon Angleterre's cell phone?" asked France to himself as he took out of phone from his back pocket, and dialed *69 then punched in England's speed dial.

France began to tap his foot on the ground, growing impatient with every beep and every moment England did not answer the phone. Finally after a millennium, the phone was picked up.

"Hello . . ."

"Arthur, thank God you answer-" France was cut off by the Brit's voice answering machine.

"_You have reached the Great __**England**__, I am not able to come to the phone at the moment, you may leave a message if you wish. And, I will get back at you . . .Eventually."_

"ZUT!" France yelled into the phone as he hung up and threw his cell towards the closest tree.

After a couple seconds of calming himself down, France heard a faint song halting to an end. So he got up to retrieve his cell phone, but it wasn't his phone ringing. But, he recognized the faint song, so he called Arthur's cell again, and the same ring coming from behind a brush.

"Arthur, is that you?" France asked as he walked carefully towards the brush and leaning over the brush to see a mess of a blond mob.

"Arthur . . ." France sighed in relief as he walked around the brush and sat next to England, whom did not acknowledge the presence of. "Arthur, have you've been here the whole time?"

France received no reply from the English nation, just faint sob. "Mon cheri, are you alright?" asked France as he brought in England for a half hug.

"N-no, I a-am n-not." sobbed the English nation as he pulled away from the hug.

France just sighed as he saw what a mess England's face was, and pulled out a handkerchief. "Of course, you're not alright; you're a mess." joked the French nation, as he dabbed the handkerchief lightly against the other's tear-streaked face.

"A mess you say? I guess, I am . . ." mumbled the British nation, with his tears finally stopped from flowing.

"You know I was only joking, mon Angleterre." France said as he finished cleaning England's face as the best he could and pulled England back into another hug. "You're not a mess."

"But, it is true that I am mess." England sighed into France's hug. "I do not even know how to handle being pregnant _again_."

"Well, for starters mon Angleterre, you have me here now, unlike the last time." France messaged circles on England's back. "And, I regret deeply about the last time." France said as he choked up a little.

"I know, so do not worry about any more, at least you helped raised them." England reassured him that he wasn't bitter anymore about the last pregnancy.

"Though, it's funny how the both of them came out. A bashful American and a quiet Canadian." France said with a chuckled as he remembered the days that both America and Canada were under each of their care.

"Yes, it is. Though I did not know that I was pregnant with them till . . ." England started to say, as he voice was filled with sorrow.

"Oui, I know. It must have been scary to find you giving birth with no help."

"I was scared when it happened, but I somehow knew I was pregnant all along." England paused for a moment, as tears began to form on the edges of his eyes again. "But, now that I know that I am pregnant, I am scared that I might do something to screw it up." England admitted as he let the tears flow down again.

"Do not worry, mon petit princesse. I will be on your side till the end of time." France said as he pulled out the handkerchief again to dab away England's tears.

"I will take you up to that promise." England said with a smile towards France, and there were a few moments of thoughtful silence. "And, to keep up to date," England started to say with a wide smile, "I am not a princess!" England punched France in the gut, so he could get the memo loud and clear. "Got that frog?"

"Oui." France said with a cough as he was leaned over, while holding onto his abdomen area.

"Come, let us go back to the Conference Hall, I believe it is about time we tell the little buggers."

"I agree." France said as he pulled in England for a kiss, before they were to walk back to the Conference Hall.

* * *

**Cifer10** – You will hate me eventually in this fanfic and in the Italy's one, maybe Lithuania's one; but I swear you will. :P And I live no where close to San Diego, I live on the beautiful and windy Central Coast. Though I believe I know the hotel that's close to San Diego, thanks to my dad (whom travels a lot . . .without me). And I'm glad you're looking forward to the stories.

**Flames04** – Really? I remember reading about a pregnant Japan somewhere on the site. *shrugs* I posted the GreeceXJapan not so long ago, so the story should be up sometime later tonight. And there will be more or less, a little interaction between both stories.

**An Angel Flying with broken wings** – Sorry that most of the pairings aren't to your liking, but you never know, you may come to enjoy them as much as I do.

**TheAwesomeYoghurtAddict** – How interesting does it look, if I may ask? By the way, awesome user name. (Some reason every time I save, it deletes your username. **:(** )

**Rennasakura** – It's posted, review if you have time and tell me if I should fix anything that seems OOC. And I actually didn't expect to do a sandwich of them. But I wanted to do Lithuania with Russia and a Lithuania with Prussia, so I just decided to do a threesome. Though I believe Lithuania does not enjoy it very much.

**Watergoddesskasey** – Thanks for liking it thus far.

**American Anaconda** – I was actually wondering how switching Italies would turn out and since I'm more a fan of the switch, I said to myself; "Why not?"

**yaoirokzthebest** – Thanks for reminding me! And thank you for putting Hetalia on top, yummy~

**That was lame! Oh I believe I have not mentioned that I am a fan of the FACE family, did I? Well I guess you found me out. Also just to ruin a little surprise for the next chapter, Canada and America don't know that they're actual brothers or that England and France are their parents. All will be revealed why that is shortly. . . Okay maybe. Oh lately teachers have been treating me like a secretary, but I'm not, I'm the damn Treasurer and Pres (different clubs), people! (Decided it would be a good place to rant.)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia . . . . Is it safe to assume that everyone reading this knows that I don't own Hetalia? _Oui?_ Okay, last time posting this at the beginning of the chapter.

**Chapter Rating:** T . . .maybe K+?

**A/N:** I am now using the little keyboard that pops out on the comp, kinda irritating . . .Not kinda, really _really_ irritating.

**Translations: More or less.**

**(French)**_Comment es mon petit Mathieu fait?_ - How is my little Mathieu doing?

**(French) **_Ça va_ - good

**(Spanish)** _¿Por qué eres tonto?_ - Why are you _(so)_ stupid? (This is what Alfred is trying to say.)

**(French)** _Bien sûr_ – Of course

* * *

Chapter 8

"Why do you think they invited us out for lunch so suddenly?" asked a quiet blond as he held his bear underneath his chin.

The person whom the question was directed to, did not answer. "Alfred!" shouted the blond when he noticed that he didn't even have the other's attention. "Alfred, do you hear me?" asked the smaller blond in vain, since he didn't get an answer from the American. . . . Again.

"Maybe, you should be more loud." commented the blond's bear.

"I am loud." shot back the blond towards the bear. "He just never pays attention to me Kumahana."

"Who are you?" asked the bear licked its paw, looking up to the person carrying him.

"I'm Canada." sighed Canada answering his pet's question. While sighing, Canada crashed into something.

"Ow." whined Canada as he he used free hand to rub his nose. As the pain resided, Canada looked towards to what he crashed into just a few moments before.

It was Alfred, whom decided it was a perfect time to order a coke and a hot dog (albeit, there were no hamburgers) at a food vender right in front of the restaurant, they were invited to.

"Alfred! You do realize we're here already!" asked a panic Canada.

"Yes, I do." answered Alfred as he handed the money to the owner of the vender and received his meal.

"Then why are you ordering from a food vender?"

"It's a French restaurant." Alfred answered as he took a bite from his hot dog. "You know with snails and frogs and all that nasty stuff. " Alfred said with mouth full, while taking a gulp from his Coke. "And, you know that takes away a Hero's power!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Canada said quietly to himself, then he dawned on something. "Hey, if you can hear me now, why didn't you answer my question earlier?" asked the angry Canadian.

"What question, Mathew?" Alfred asked innocently before he took a final bite from his hot dog.

Mathew was about to give Alfred a piece of his mind, but before he could Alfred was disconnecting his ear buds from his iPhone, putting them away in his pocket. "So, do you have any idea why they invited us here?" asked Alfred.

"N-" Mathew was cut himself off, when he was suddenly attacked from behind.

"Comment est mon petit Mathieu fait?~" sang a cheery French nation as he let go of Mathew from the death grip, called a hug.

"Ça va." Mathieu barely answered as he tried to regain his breath from the death grip.

The French man smiled towards Mathew and then towards the American, who just finished gulping down his Coke.

"And, you Alfred?" teased the French nation, knowing full well Alfred doesn't know French.

"Sorry, I don't speak Spanish well." Alfred said with a wide grin.

"Wait, you know Spanish, but not French?" exclaimed a devastated French nation.

"Duh, my neighbor Mexico speaks Spanish and Mathew only speaks English. Why do I need to know French?" asked an annoyed Alfred as he rolled his eyes.

"Quick tell me something in Spanish!" commanded a panic Frenchman, hoping that Alfred was not serious about knowing Spanish and not French.

"Um, this is what Mexico tells me every time she sees me." Alfred took a deep breath, "Um . ._'pour qu arrows dome to?'_"

"Do you have an idea what it means?" asked France as he tried to hold in a laugh.

"Sure do, I am Hero after all! She's asking _'how can I have such hot looks'_." answered Alfred as he combed his hair back with his hand.

Within a few milliseconds of the hair slicked back move, France was laughing his laughs out.

"Let us all agree Alfred is an idiot for thinking he knows Spanish, can we just-," commented a certain irriated, British nation, whom was standing behind Mathew during the translating event but he was cut off by a mad Hero.

"I do to know Spanish!" shot back Alfred.

"Sure you do, Alfred." said the Brit, not wanting to hear anything from the loud American, "We can all settle this inside the restaurant, preferably before they give our table to someone else."

The British nation got a silent nod from each person in the group.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*After the Salad**

"Oh, I almost forgot." exclaimed the Canadian of group, after the waiter left with their main course orders.

"What did you almost forget, mon petit Mathieu?" asked French man, as he stared at the Canadian intently.

"Earlier Alfred and I, were wondering why did you guys invite us so suddenly to lunch."

"Oh . . ." France mumbled, not expecting to get down to business so soon. "Arthur, do you want to start, or shall _moi_?"

"You." replied Arthur quickly, while sipping his tea nervously.

"Bien sûr," France said to himself before he started by asking a question. "I'm sure you both know about the _bonbons spéciaux_ incident by now?"

"Oui." Mathieu said with a slight blush appearing over his face, which France assoicated it with the hot tea in his hands.

"No shit." Alfred replied.

"What _special candy_?" asked Canada's bear, who was sipping hot chocolate on Canada's lap.

"You don't need to worry about it, Kumajija." Mathew said with a smile.

"Who are you?" asked Mathew's bear as he looked up towards Mathew, whom in turn just sighed.

"Francis, just get on with it!" Alfred shouted, getting impatient.

"Well, mon amour and moi are expecting again!" Francis said with a big grin.

"Oh, that's nice." Mathew and Alfred sighed in unison. After some moments of thoughtful silence from both Mathew and Alfred, an disappointed look from Francis and an indifferent look from Arthur; Mathew and Alfred both came into realization at the same time.

"AGAIN!" shouted Alfred and mumbled Mathew.

"Oui." Francis said with a nod.

"You mean Iggy has been pregnant before? When? Where's the baby?" Alfred asked while shuddering.

"Oui, Iggy and moi have expected before. I believe it was back in 1500s maybe 1600s, I swear I just can't remember." Francis said with chuckle, which earned a glare from Arthur, who kept his mouth shut. "And, the _babies_ are sitting right at this table."

"How is that possible?" asked Kumajirou, knowing the question both on Alfred and Mathew's mind.

"I believe I already gave you guys that talk already." Francis said with a grin, "But if you're asking about how is it possible for a _male_ to conceived, then you two obviously know nothing about being a nation." Francis said with a chuckle, "About once maybe twice every century, every nation will . . .what's the word Arthur?" Francis asked Arthur.

"Ovulate is my best bet." Arthur answered while putting some more sugar in his tea.

"Oui, that's the word, well a nation will ovulate, and ends up it was Arthur's time of the century!~" Francis sang.

"Not so loud you git!" Arthur shouted as he tried to shove a napkin in Francis' mouth.

"Pourquoi? I think it's wonderful news without that _time of century_, most people in this restaurant will most likely not be here; we are in _Amérique._" Francis explained his reasoning as he took the napkin away from Arthur's hands.

"I know that!" Arthur hissed as he kicked Francis from underneath the table.

"Ouch! You hurt me so!" Francis whined as he fake cried. "Now you must kiss my knee better." Francis demanded as he gave Arthur a teary look.

"Shut up."

"Why didn't you two tell us before now?" asked Mathew as he watched both older nations fight.

"Aw well . . . .you see . . ." Francis started to say but was lost at words.

"You both should know, that Francis and I, were on the worst of terms back then. Do not ask why." Arthur answered as a matter of fact.

There was another moment of thoughtful silence.

"Well . . .Since we barely found out about this and all, I'm coming clean with this," Alfred said as he took in a deep breath. "The Hero and Mattie here, well we kinda _did it_." Alfred said quickly, but not quickly enough for the two older nations to miss what he had said.

"You did what?!" shouted the older nations, both wanting to know the full story.

"Nope, since you two won't tell us the full story, I won't tell you our full story." laughed Alfred as he looked nervously around, spotting the waiter with their lunch.

"Bon appetit monsieurs, I hope the meals are to your likings." interrupted the waiter as he and another waiter brought in their lunch.

"Oh, look food!" Alfred chuckled nervously as his meal was laid before him.

* * *

**(?) **- Is Kumajirou male or female? I'm assuming male cause I'm pretty sure there no strip about that, unless I'm not a true Hetalia fan. Also, I'm assuming Mexico is a female, cause well . . .long story short, my mom is part Mexican so I'm basing the OC on her, and yes my mom tells me off a lot in every language she knows. Which includes Spanish, English, Filipino, Italian and Mandarin Chinese.

**An Angel Flying with broken wings** – So true.

**Ultimatebishoujo21** – Not to be rude, but is that your catch phrase?

**Death siblings** – Yes Romano is pregnant with both Spain and Germany's; but since Spain is kinda of an airhead, he totally forgot he did it with Romano too.

**Deskdraik** -Todavía no he decidido cómo Arthur dio a luz . . . Estoy pensando que tal vez se cortó abierto el camino natural. (I don't know how to phrase the last part in Spanish sorry!) Sólo maneras dolorosas hasta el momento. Pero, ¿quién dijo que el parto fue fácil. (I'm forgetting my Spanish, I can count on being sent back to Spain or Mexico soon. . . .)

**echo-rawr** – Mathew did get noticed! Both Alfred and Mathew did go WTF, I bet you did too! Hey at least Hetalia fans know that Canada isn't part of the USA (I have friends in Europe and they think Canada is part of the USA, well if they know Canada exists.)

**xXIceXxShatteredxX** – I made you wait! Sorry about that, been so busy . . .Just check the rant at the bottom if you like to hear more.

**Flames04** – I hardly read Japan fics too, maybe cause most don't get updated frequently I believe.

**Takuya** – That makes one of us . . .*sigh*

**Yoghurt** – I feel as though I'm disrespecting your username. :( Oh and don't eat it, I heard it gives you a tummy ache.

**Savannahhamminga** – Longer chapters? I'm afraid I'll go overboard if I try to do anything longer than 3,000 words including translations and rants.

**I was actually going to delete this story! I have never finished a fanfic that's more than one chapter before, I always end up deleting it . . . I try my best to fight that urge! Okay onto rants, well summer break has started and I've been exercising and doing community service on weekends at like 4 AM, I'm pooped out. And I have about 4 more weeks left with my pig! I have her trained and she follows me everywhere, I'm going to miss her. T~T Oh I went on a retreat last week and sorry I offend anyone but how can people stand girly girls who must do their make up and make everyone late which leads to, we didn't get anything done cause they were always late! Okay end of rant. R&R**


	11. Intermission 2 Part 1: Waiting Game

**Disclaimer:** Oh wait, I said in the last chapter I wasn't going to do this anymore.

**Chapter Rating:** K+

**A/N:** Very irritating chapter, just decided to get some things cleared up before actually starting the fanfic. And sorry for the time frames, it's been about a day after from the dinner, 2 weeks since the Conference, and 3 weeks from the _Big Night _for Francis and Arthur anyways.

**Translations: More or less . . . **

**(French) **_bébé - _baby

**(French) **_d'accord_ – agreed

**(Danish)** _Hej_ – hello

**(Danish)** _Frankrig_ - France

**(French)** _bonjour Danemark_ – Good day Denmark

**(Danish)** _godt_ – good

**(French)** _Ce n'est rien_ – It's nothing. (Can someone check on this for me?)

**(Italian)** _fratello_ – brother

**(Italian)** _chiuderlo_ – shut it (This too.)

**(Spanish)** _Gracias_ – Thank you

**(German)** _Preußen_ – Prussia

**(German)** _Frankreich, Spanien, Dänemark_ – **France, Spain, Denmark**

**(Spanish)** _Lo siento_ – I feel for you . . .

**(French)** _Je m'excuse_ – **Excuse me**

**(French)**_Prusse_ – **Prussia**

**(German)**_Nicht_ – **No**

**(Russian)**_Литва, Пруссии, да_ – **Lithuania, Prussia, Yes**

**(French)**_Russie, Lituanie_ – **Russia, Lithuania**

**(Danish)**_Kina_ **- China**

* * *

Intermission 2 Part 1: Waiting Game

"Why did we not tell them the truth earlier?" whined a British nation, while pacing over the day's before events.

"Calm down, mon petit Angleterre. It's not healthy for the _bébé_." cued the French nation, who was sitting patiently in the seat next to English man.

"I know that! But . ." The English man decided to cut himself off. "You're right Francis, we're here for the baby. We worry about them later." sighed the British nation as he took out his embroidery.

"D'accord." agreed Francis, trying his best to calm down his Angleterre.

"But, why did we come early to this appointment again?" frowned the Brit, looking down at his stomach. "I'm straving." The Brit's stomach growled in agreement of the statement.

"First of all Arthur, we ate before we left and we're late but Yao is just later than us." chuckled Francis as he turned to Arthur and put his arm around the smaller nation.

"I know, but I'm still straving." sighed Arthur. "Why are we here again?" asked Arthur as he remembered that he wasn't the one who agreed to the appointment and that it was Francis who agreed.

"Yao just wants to check in with everyone who's expecting, for what's normal and well what's not normal. Sorta of a group session." Francis explained while flipping through a magazine that he found on the coffee table in front of him.

"Oh, then where is everyone?"

"Yao is never on time so why should everyone else also be on time*?" questioned Francis.

"Tr-" Arthur started to agree with Francis when he was suddenly cut by a new accented voice that just filled the room.

"Hey, Yao isn't here yet!" complained the new voice. "I told you Norge, we should've waited outside in the car."

" . . ." replied the Norwegian as he walked in, nodding in acknowledgment at both Arthur and Francis as he walked passed them to take his seat one away from Francis.

"Aww, I guess we have to wait . . ." mumbled a depressed Dane as he walked to his seat next to the Norwegian. "Hej Frankrig I didn't know you were here!" exclaimed the Dane as he noticed who he was sitting next to.

"Bonjour Danemark, how have things been going?" France asked with a smile.

"Godt, I'm just really excited!" Denmark beamed as he flashed a smile towards Norway, who decided to ignore him and to start reading the book he brought along with him.

"That's wonderful to hear, a bébé deserves that kind of excitement." France praised Denmark as he eyed England.

"What?" England pouted as he stopped doing his embroidery long enough to yell at France.

"Ce n'est rien." France assured England, who just took the answer and went back to his embroidery.

"Veee~ Look it's fratello France!" exclaimed a cheerful voice as the door to the waiting room was open for the second time within five minutes.

"Bonjour Italia." France greeted as he waved at Italy; before Italy sat in the seat in front of France.

"Fratello, don't talk to that stupid wine drinker!" commanded the southern half of the Italian nation, as he strolled into the room and sat next to his brother.

"But, Fratello, you drink wine too." commented a confused Italy as he tilted his head to the side wondering why Romano was making fun of France for drinking wine.

"Chiuderlo!" Romano warned.

"Okay . . ." Italy mumbled as he moved as far away from Romano as the chair's arm would let him.

"Bonjour Espagne! Bonjour Allemand!" France's attention were not on the Italy brothers but on the door, so he immediately greeted two very tired looking nations coming through the door. "You two look horrible!" France commented as the two horrible looking nations took a seat on either side of the Italian nations.

"Gracias for telling me something I already know." Spain commented in not his usual cheery self.

"What happened?" France gasped at the current non-cheerful deposition of the Spanish nation.

"Romano . . ." replied both the Spanish and Germanic nation as they both closed their eyes as if both were trying to get rid of a terrible headache.

"Pussies." Romano tsked at the two nations.

"Kesesese! Did someone say pussy? I can sure go for some right now!" exclaimed a cheery voice as the door was slammed open to reveal, a proud retired nation who was walking in like he owned the place. Only stopping to see how his baby brother was doing.

"Bruder, you look like shit! What happened?" asked the retired nation, noticing that his brother was in the seat closest to the door.

"It's nothing, Preußen." Germany answered quickly, not wanting to deal with his brother so early in the day.

"Whatever, not my problem!" Prussia said as he ignored his brother and decided to pay attention to his two other favorite nations in the room. Make it three.

"Frankreich, Spanien, Dänemark! You guys are all coming drinking with me tonight!" commanded the Prussian as he pointed at each individual nation as he called their names.

"Lo siento Prussia, but I can't tonight." apologized Spain, as he gave the Prussian a tired smile.

"Same here." Denmark said as his eyes motioned towards the Norwegian next to him, whom did not bother to look up at the Dane from his book.

"I saw that." said the emotionless Norwegian as he turned to the next page in his book.

The Dane's face just turned a shade paler.

"So be it, what about you Frankreich." Prussia asked as he turned to France as his final hope for a drinking buddy.

Before France answered, he looked to his side to face England asking for permission with his eyes.

"Go ahead but do not expect to be let in tonight or any other night." England replied to France's question while continuing his embroidery.

"Je m'excuse Prusse, but I cannot risk it." France said as he turned back to Prussia who was still standing in front of the room.

"You guys are boring since you all got hitched." frowned the Prussian as he went to go sit in the back of the room.

"Aren't you hitched as well Prusse?" France asked as he remembered that he did not have any dirt on how Prussia's night went, who Prussia did it with was also not part of his knowledge.

"Nicht." Prussia answered quickly, "How can someone be hitched with a slut? I thought those were no strongs attached?" Prussia questioned as he leaned back into his chair.

France chose to ignore Prussia's last two questions. "So who's the lucky nation?"

"Look Литва, I found Пруссии. I told you I would." exclaimed a cheery voice as the user entered the room, dragging along a smaller nation.

"R-right." shuddered the smaller nation as he tried to pull away from the Russian's grip.

"Oh, look you found me. Let me count to ten and you guys can go hide." Prussian commented sarcastically with a smirk.

"Maybe later, да?" replied the Russian nation, completely ignoring the true meaning behind the Prussian's comment.

"Y-yes, Russia." answered the Lithuanian that was still trying to get out of the Russian's grip.

"Bonjour Russie, Bonjour Lituanie; how are the two of you?" France asked out of respect to one of his allies.

"Fine." Russia answered with a smile as he dragged Lithuania behind him as he walked to their seats next to Prussia.

"Hmpt . ." grunted Prussia as Russia took a seat in between him and Lithuania.

Which immediately shut off all conversation within the room.

So, France took this opportunity to throw one of Arthur's needles at Spain, whom was the closest to Prussia.

"Ow~" mumbled Spain as something hit his lip. "Who threw that?" Spain asked as looked around to see who threw the needle that made his lip bleed. After looking around the room, Spain's eyes finally rested on France, who was mouthing something to him while pointing at a bored looking Prussia.

"Oh!" Spain said as he finally got what France was getting at and decided to throw the needle at Prussia, who did the same thing as Spain when he got hit a needle.

"Ouch . . ." Prussia commented as he took the needle out of his bottom lip as soon as that was done, Prussia looked directly at Spain, whom immediately pointed at France, who was waving happily hello.

_'What?'_ mouthed Prussia.

_'How did that happen?' _France mouthed as he slyly pointed at Lithuania and Russia.

_'Long story.'_

_'I'll listen.'_ mouthed France as he gave an understanding look.

_'No need.'_ smirked Prussia as he mouthed the final part of his reasoning. _'Got it recorded.'_

"You know, you three suck at being sneaky, aru!" shouted a deeply accented voice as the second door in the room was opened.

"YO! Kina, you're late!" complained the Dane who never noticed the silent conversation between the Trio, but immediately noticed when China walked into the room, which earned a look from the Norwegian next to him.

"Like I care, aru!" Chine exclaimed. "Just get in here so we can start the session!" commanded China as he motioned to the room he just came in from.

* * *

*****I just decided to use my head adviser here as a model. He's always late. And I mean always. When he says he'll be at the farm in 10 minutes, he means 45 minutes. 2 maybe 3 more years of this. *sigh*

**APH-Indonesia** – I was going to that in the first place but no offense to anyone reading this but most of the people who go to my HS all know Spanish. So there's really no one I could base that on (maybe some of the teachers) but there's a lot people who more or less understand Spanish but they can't pronounce it to save their life, so I just went with America mispronouncing and getting a wrong translations like many of the teachers. All my friends have a voice mail like that! Me, I just have the mental hotline as my voice mail.

**Deskdraik** – Haha, no quiero perder un brazo! (Pero quiero perder una pierna, estoy dolorido . .) Yo tampoco quiero la imagen mental D: Estaba pensando en una cesárea. La otra forma es imposible también repugnante. Voy a terminar esta historia si que me mata! Pero estoy atascado(is that the word for stuck?) . . .Sugerencias?

**Psychokittenhorror** – Really? I seriously don't so, I think I'm just stalling to be perfectly honest . . .

**GlassBlade-Chan** – Is your screen alright? I wasn't going to put that in but I was like "Why not?"

**flames04** – See my point? Also most of the fanfics I really enjoy, I noticed that by the time I finish reading the last chapter that it hasn't been updated since 2009 or it's on-hiatus or worst of all, hope this never happens to this fanfic: **DROPPED! O_o**

**ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl** – I can also imagine, I would totally draw a pic and post on photobucket or whatever, but I stuck at drawingexpressions, I'm only good at clothes. D: I actually don't enjoy mpreg to be honest, my friend convinced to do a story about FrUk mpreg and I saw one of those sexual attraction chocolate commercials and decided to base it on that. True story.

**Savannahamminga** – I totally don't love right now. :( But I'm glad you've liked it. And part two of the intermission with answers will be posted no later than this Saturday or Sunday.

**AutumnLeafFal**l – Either that or Kumajirou is genderless . . . Mexico hasn't appeared in Hetalia just metioned here and there but hasn't appeared; so no one knows if Mexico is male or female.

**Echo-rawr** – Well you see when nations have kids they tend . . Wait I won't spoil anything yet. :D And I told this to deskdraik in Spanish, I will try my best to not delete this story. . . . I'm really fighting against the urge.

**XXIceXxShatteredXx** – I actually didn't notice the cliff hanger. . . .Sorry about that. And who is "xD"?

**Lagrimas-del-Cielo** – The cliff hanger wasn't intentional. I just love FACE! So much history to back it up (sad history but hey it's history! I loved history way before Hetalia was ever thought of so Hetalia is just a "cherry on top." Spain and Germany's mix up will be fixed . . .Don't hate me when you read it. . . .Which reminds I need to update the other Special Candy fics.

**I am totally stuck on what to do _. Yes I want to discuss about nations pregnancy and all but I'm stuck on how to bring Japan and Finland into the session! Any ideas? I really want to have the rest of this chapter posted up tomorrow and another posted by Sunday. Please if you have any ideas and suggestions on anything from getting Japan and Finland to the session or just something silly you would like see please don't hesitant in leaving a review or sending a PM.**


	12. Intermission 2 Part 2: Scary Movies!

**Chapter Rating:** K+

**A/N:** Sorry with all the intermissions and late updates, but fair week is officially over and I have more or less gotten over my writer's block. So sorry if this intermission doesn't live up to expectations. . .

**Translations:** Go ahead Jack, knock yourself out editing my German. Well Google's German.

**(German)** _Kina, Litauen, Frankreich_– China, Lithuania, France

**(German & Italian)** _Bruder, Fratello_ - brother

**(Danish)** _Sverige_ – Sweden

**(Finnish)** _Tanske, Norja_ – Denmark, Norway

**(Chinese)** _Ni hao_ – Hello

**(German & French & Finnish)** _Ja, Oui, Kyllä_ – Yes

**(Italian)** _Perché_ – Why

**(French)** _Italia, Chine, Angleterre_ – Italy, China, England

**(French)** _Bien Sûr_ – Of course

**(French)** _Voilà_ – Look here _(More or less . . )_

**(French)** _Spéciaux_ - Special

* * *

Intermission 2 Pt.2: Scary Movies!

"Before we get started, aru." China announced as the nations were seated inside the small room, with a series of pregnancy posters, abortion fliers and single, small screen TV, right in the front of the room. "I want everyone to see these videos, they have valuable information you need to know. I want no comments from anyone and not after the videos either, aru! Got it Prussia!" China pointed at the Prussian, whom was politely raising his hand, looking slightly offended.

"Whoa, calm down there Kina, the awesome me was just going to ask a question." Prussia explained, while he was leaning back in his chair, while kicking the seat in front of him, who happened to be the Spaniard that was in the room.

"What is it, aru?" China asked the suspicious Prussian.

"Please everyone get offended by this:" Prussian began as he sat up straight, looking straight at the Chinese man, "How do you know that every _catcher*_ in this room is pregnant? Have you done any tests? Any proof?" Prussia asked, feeling proud of himself for gaining a glare or two and even receiving some looks of understanding.

"I do not proof. I can only go off the information that was given to me by Japan." China answered, calmly, not wanting the Prussia have a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Where is it then? 'Cause I haven't seen any thing out of the ordinary with Litauen, and aren't there some complications with pregnancy?" Prussia pointed out, not wanting to lose against China especially not in front of a group of nations.

"Bruder has a point. I haven't seen either Italy have morning sickness or cravings … except for pasta but that's normal. And Kina, isn't morning sickness one of the first signs?" Germany asked as he finally realized what Prussia was getting at.

"If you two watch the videos, you will see what a sign and what is not a sign." China exclaimed, getting very impatient with the two Germanic brothers, namely Prussia whom yawned just to annoy China.

"For everyone information, nations go through pregnancy differently than humans aru! True, nations have morning sickness and cravings, but nations also spend a year being pregnant and signs are not always noticeable so early on, aru!" shouted a seething Chinese nation.

"Why is China seething?" asked a worried, new voice which just entered the room.

"Yo, Finland! Thought you weren't going to make it!" welcomed the Dane that was seated nearest to the door. "Where's Sverige?"

"Hello Tanske, Hello Norja." greeted the Finnish as he noticed his neighbors by the door. "I decided to come alone."

"Ni hao Finland." China greeted in his usual China mood, forgetting about the argument that happened moments ago. "Please take a seat."

"Okay!" Finland said in his cheery voice as he took the empty seat next to Norway.

"Any more questions, aru?" China asked as the room quiet down.

"Ja," Prussia answered as he rose his hand again. "May you please explain to us how a different a nation pregnancy can be?" Prussia slyly bringing back the last topic.

China sigh as he began to answer Prussian's question, for he knows that it must be on everyone's mind.

"I have some booklets Japan and I typed out last week. I was planning to give these out later, but Japan has the videos. And, he's not here yet."

"Vee~ What about the video behind you?" piped up the cheerful Italian nation, who was seated nearest to the Chinese nation.

"It's the last video, aru." China answered as he got out the booklets as he handed Germany the booklets to pass them out for him. (*Lazy China!)

"Perché?" Italy asked confused. "Can't you show it before Japan shows up?"

"No, it has to be last, aru." China said as though to himself, as he sat in the seat next to the video player.

"Aww, this thing has no pictures!" exclaimed a disappointed Dane.

"Just read it, aru!" China shouted at the Dane. "That means you too, Romano!" China pointed at the Italian nation, who had the booklet over his face and was leading back on his chair.

"I was reading!" shouted back Romano, making no move to remove the book from his face.

"Was? Why you stopped?"

"My head hurts. Too many words." Romano stated as he cross his arms and legs.

"My head hurts too, fratello." Agreed the Northern half of the Italian nation, as he laid down his booklet and rested his head on his brother's shoulder. This in turn just earned a deadpanned look from the Chinese nation.

China chose to ignore them and decided to scan across the room. Germany was strictly paying attention to the booklet. Spain was staring at the Italians just as strictly as Germany reading the booklet. Denmark and Prussia seem to be making paper airplanes, earning a creepy smile from Russia and a worried glace from Lithuania. France seemed to be writing, possibly drawing in the booklet, showing England every time something new appeared in the book earning either a smile or a glare. Finland and Norway were reading out of same booklet.

"Finland, did you not get a booklet?" frowned China at his counting skills.

"Kyllä I did." Finland answered as he held up his booklet.

"Why are you sharing a booklet with Norway?" China asked confused.

"Well . . .It's not the booklet." Finland admitted.

"See I told you it needs pictures!" exclaimed the Dane, when he ran out of pages to make paper airplanes.

"Oui, I agree." France agreed as he showed China his booklet. "Since there were no pictures, I decided to draw some! Thank you for adding a note section." France cheered as he showed off his drawings to everyone around him, which consisted of; unicorns, fairies, hares, bunnies and random sayings in French and English.

"Vee~! That's so cool big brother France. Do you have an extra pen I can borrow?"

"Bien sûr, Italia. Here you go." said France as he handed an extra pen to Italy.

"Hmm . . .Germany what should I draw?" Italy asked Germany, who was still intently reading the booklet.

"I apologize that I am very late." apologized a tired a voice that just entered the room.

"Japan finally!" China exclaimed as he ran towards Japan and started pushing him toward the video player. "Put video one in." China whispered to Japan, whom just nodded.

"To begin this session aru, we will start with Month one, in other words month 1 and 2 ½ of a nation pregnancy." China paused as he noticed shocked looks from the pregnant; "At least I think, aru, there hasn't been a nation pregnancy in awhile."

**~*~*~*~*~*~* After a Series of Videos**

"Does anyone have questions?" asked China after he took out the video with the birthing process and saw the room filled with tension and deadpanned expressions.

"Danken Gott, the awesome me doesn't have to deal with that!" commented Prussia as he regained his composure.

"I said question, not comment, aru!" shouted China.

"I have a question China," spoke up Germany as he rose his hand.

"Go on, Germany, aru." commanded China.

"If by chance, the child does not become a nation . . ." Germany was abruptly cut off by China.

"You give the child up." China answered as a matter of fact. "Rest assured most if not of you will give them up."

This comment received different reactions from the nations in the room, but no one was given the chance to speak before China spoke again.

"Before you ask why, aru, it's simple; it is not the time of exploration anymore." China paused to see if he had everyone's attention, he did so he continued, "Most of you know the circumstances for a new country to form; and those are not favorably anymore."

"W-what are the circumstances again?" asked Italy with a tears streaming down his face.

"Circumstance one; land must be up for grabs." England started explaining circumstances while looking down. "The land must either been uninhabited before or you must kill off the nation who owns the land. Only then can a new nation be formed." England, along with few of the older nations all looked down at their past regrets and mistakes.

"But, can we still see the baby after we give it up?" piped up Italy, after several moments of looking around to see if it was the right time to speak up.

"I afraid not, aru. Roman Empire is the one who set up those rules, so this way no one will be hurt especially the parent nation of the non-nation."

"How so?" asked France, whom had a different aura then before the conversation was started.

"Nations do not age, humans do. You, of all people should know that France, aru." frowned China.

"Oui . ." mumbled a depressed France, which earned a hurt look from England, who decided to get off the subject at hand.

"China, back to earlier today there was a video you said that must be played last; can we start it as soon as we can." England suggested as a mood raiser.

"I almost forgot, aru. Thank you, England. All other questions will be answered afterwords, aru." China said as he put in the last video of the _group session_.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*One Video Later**

"Any questions before I start setting up appointments, aru?" asked China as he pressed rewind button on the VCR. All he received from the group were either deadpanned looks or scared looks. "What? You all look like, you have never seen or heard of abortion before, aru!"

"China, I think, like my fellow nations, are just surprised you would show us that video at all." defended Japan, as he nervously fixed his tie.

"I just wanted to save time and show the video to everyone at once, aru." China said as he crossed his arms.

"Scary pictures!" whined Italy as he hugged his brother, who was trying his best to get him off which to no avail.

"Stop whining!" yelled Romano as he managed to slip out of his brother's arms.

"You two stop fighting, aru!" shouted China at the two Italians.

"But, abortions are scary!" whimpered Italy as he got close to his brother again, whom was slowly moving away from him in the process.

"No, they're not, they're an easy and painless way of getting something _unwanted_ gone, aru!" explained China as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was not getting paid to comfort, hell he was not getting paid at all, so he figured to tell them what he thought without holding anyhing back.

"But, not for the baby . . ." Italy mumbled as tears fell from his face, saying what everyone in the room, besides for China, thought in the room.

"Italia does have a point." France piped up after several moments of tense silence. "I believe it would be easier to give up the baby then to kill it." France said as he expressed his opinion, earning three nervous glances; which Prussia noticed.

"Looks like three of the less expected nations were thinking about it!" Prussia exclaimed, making many of the nations jump in their seats. "Finland, Japan, Lithuania, would you like to share your thoughts on all of this?" taunted Prussia.

The three nations in turn just shifted in their seats nervously.

"No reply?" Prussia said with a smirk. "Guess you guys are murderers." shrugged Prussia as he leaned towards Lithuania, whispering something in his ear, so softly that Lithuania could barely hear but he got the message.

"Prussia, just leave them alone." England warned as he turned back to face Prussia, who was harassing Lithuania. "It is their choice is not it? Not yours, so I insist you shut the bloody hell up, if you have nothing intelligent to say."

"Ooo, already having mood swings?" Prussia smirked. "Feel sorry for you Frankreich!"

"Not only is Angleterre is having mood swings, so am moi. I am also tired of your comments so take Angleterre's suggestion and give everyone a rest." France said with a smile that made awesome Prussia speechless.

When France turned forward again, he caught Germany mouthing _'thank you'_ as his worried gaze disappeared. France in turn, just nodded and spoke again. "So Chine . . . About the appointments?"

"Ai ya!" China said as he snapped out of his thoughts, "The appointments!" Within seconds, China was looking through his bag to look for his agenda. "Where's my pen, aru?" mumbled a frustrated China as he was now looking for his pen.

"Voilà!" France said as he held out his pen to China. "You can borrow mine."

"Thank you, France." thanked China as he took the pen and stood up straight. "I have room for appointments for tomorrow from 7 AM to 3 PM and the next day from 6 AM to 1 PM." China announced as he took a look at his week in his agenda. "You can leave as soon as you pick a time, aru. The first row may pick their times first."

"Well then, we'll take 10 tomorrow!" annouced France as he held up his and England's arm.

"Who said 10 o'clock was okay?!" asked an angry England, who took his arm back.

"Why your agenda of course!" answered a playful France, as he held up a mini-book, titled 'England's Daily Planner.'

"Where did you get that?" asked a panicked England, as he started checking his pockets to find that it really was his planner.

"After that very spéciaux night." France whispered in a husky voice as he neared England's ear; making England blush a bright red.

"Leave the seducing for later, will ya." chuckled Prussia, returning to his usual loud self.

"I'll try my best!" France answered as he gave a smile towards England, who was still staring at him. "Shall we go and eat dinner? I bet you're shaving." France offered his arm for England to take. Which the motion was shrugged away almost immediately.

"I admit I am just a bit hungry." England said as he stood up on his own, with France standing up soon after him.

"Oh, really?" France cued.

"Yes, rea-" England was cut off by his stomach growling loudly in defiance.

"I'll take that as our cue to leave." France said with a chuckle as he offered England his arm again; and once again it shrugged away.

"Yes it is, now hurry it up, I am straving." England said as he started walking out of the room with France close behind.

* * *

**** -** I basing Prussia in this chapter on my guy friend. He acts all badass but when he gets his ass handed to him, you know that he just talks the talk. And well I've been hanging out with my friend a lot lately, so I guess I didn't notice I was basing Prussia on him until he sent me a message like 5 minutes ago. . . _It's so Rafa. _And I also mean _it's so Prussia. _Hope that made sense.

**Deskdraik** – Aww, que está muy mal. Espero que se solucionará en breve. Y acerca de los líderes de los países, no son realmente una gran parte de esto . . . Yeah. . .*brain dead*

**echo-rawr** – I think you've probably noticed, but neither did Greece nor Sweden appeared in this chapter. That's what I wanted to do; I mean Japan and Finland appearing by themselves without their semes. And I somewhat did that.

**Flames04** – I have never thought about it that way before . . . I feel oddly more depressed now . . . D: And my friend who basically forced me to start writing this, I haven't been keeping an eye on her lately and well she has landed herself in the hospital _again_. . . in Las Vegas, so we'll see where I get my inspiration from now.

**Jack Rozparvoc vrah 1d1ot1** – Thank you for all those wonderful reviews you left for me during my absence. My mood was strangely lifted . . . No not really. I like that your taking time to fix my German, I thank you for that but the earlier chapters like 1 through 6 have already been edited, so you're not offending me at all but you're offending the people who edited those chapters also before they edited the chapters' German for me, I did use Google translate. By the way, I am part Asian and Russian, along with some other races. But I will edit the chapters again, before I log off today. And I will answer your PMs too along with some other questions.

**xXIceXxShatteredXx** – I seriously didn't see that I left a cliff hanger, I'll fix that in the next chapter; how does that sound? I know text talk, I do have unlimited texting and I use those faces from time to time.

**Takuya** – Glad you liked them. And hopefully the chapters get better with your expectations.

**I can breathe again! I thought I would never finish this! And I'm so sorry that I said I would have this posted by earlier, but after I finished that chapter I realized I would have no time to get near a computer. But here it is, and I have 3 weeks left of vacation, I will update every fanfic including this one at least two more times. Oh in your opinion, do you think I used aru too much or too little? I was aiming for the middle but maybe I didn't. . . **


	13. Chapter 9

**Chapter Rating: **K+ to T?

**Translations: **I'm actually using some notes I wrote last year in French 1 so they should be correct . . . .

**(French)** _Il est dix heures._ - It's ten.

**(French)** _six heures_ – 6 o'clock. (Yes the French use the same spelling for six.)

**(French)** _trois semaines_ – 3 weeks

**(French)** _semadi_ – Saturday

**(French)** _Je sais_ – I know

**(Russian)** _нет _– no

**(Russian)** _да Пруссия. _- Yes, Prussia.

**(German & Russian)** _Litauen, Литва_ - Lithuania

**(Lithuanian)** _Ačiū, Anglija, Prancūzija._ - Thank you, England, France. (May have the wrong countries spellings wrong.)

**(French)** _Lituanie_ - Lithuania

* * *

Chapter 9

"God, Francis, why is the appointment so early in the morning?" complained a British man as he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Il est dix heures, Arthur. It's hardly early." teased the French as he gave the Brit a kiss on the forehead, "And if memory serves, you're normally awake by six heures."

"I know, but I'm so tired." whined the British nation as he pushed the French nation away. "Where is that Yao, any-" England was cut off by a deeply accented Chinese voice.

"I don't care, aru!" yelled owner of the voice into a cell phone, which he promptly shut as soon as he slammed the door to the waiting room closed.

It took a couple of seconds of the Chinese nation to calm down and notice the two stares from his fellow nations.

"Oh, ni hao, France, England." nodded China in acknowledgment of the two European nations. "Follow me."

The two younger nations followed the older, as they were being lead to a plain white room, with the occasional poster, desk, and three chairs.

"Make yourselves comfortable, aru." China said as he sat down in the single comforable chair in the room behind the desk, while England and France took the wooden chairs.

"I get right to business, aru." China stated as soon as the two younger nations sat down. "When did you two do it?"

England gagged on his own saliva as he registered the question, while France just patted England's back and answered China as though he had nothing to hide.*** **"About trois semaines. I remember it being samedi."

"Hmm . . ." China mumbled as flipped through some pages, which both the European nations assume was a calender.

"Then you should be due by that day next year, aru, but before I can decide a set date, I need some urine _samples_, aru." China said as he put the calender down.

"Yes, of cour-" England spoke aloud first before actually hearing the question, as the last words got to him. "Y-you said _samples_? As in, more than one?" England shuddered as he stared wide eyes at the Chinese nation.

"Ai-ya, you westerners don't even know your language, aru!" China exclaimed, which earned an angry reply from the British nation in the room.

"Do not insult _my_ knowledge of _my_ language!" England shouted as he stood up from his chair, which France reacted and managed to seat the Brit down before he did anything to China. "Besides, if you said just one sample, I would be fine with this but you said samples." England frowned, both at China and France.

"So, what of it, aru?" China asked as he frowned back.

"Do you expect me to produce urine out of thin air?" England said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and crossed his legs for dramatic effect. To his effort, France chose to laugh at that point.

"Mon Angleterre, is that really your problem with this?" asked France when finished laughing, while trying to wipe the tears that had form at the edge of his eyes.

"Oui, oui." mocked England, this time he earned another laugh and a hug from France and a tsk from China.

"So, immature even after centuries old, aru." sighed China to himself, as he watched England trying to get away from France's hugging and facial hair.

"Let go, you git!" England yelled as he almost finished plying France off of him.

"If, you are done now, I have an another appointment scheduled, aru." China interrupted the nation's lovers' spat, but his patience was wearing thin and he really did have an appointment.

"Sorry about that . . ." mumbled England as he pulled away from France, letting France hug him just as long as he behaved.

China nodded as he continued. "I never expect you, _'to pee out of of thin air'_; I was expecting to full you up with liquids and when you were ready you can give me some samples, aru." China explained as he took out some plastic bags, and took out a few cans of soda.

"Oh . . ." England blushed at his earlier rash comment. "But ,could not the liquids not involve soda, would not water be better?" asked England confused as he looked at the items on the desk.

"Je sais~." France sang aloud. "Mon petit Angleterre, have you ever seen Amérique after a couple of these?" asked France as he grabbed a soda to show what he was talking about.

England just rolled his eyes at the question. "Of course, after a few, he needs to urinate real bad, the bloody fool acts like a five year old sometimes." England commented at the memory of America trying to find a toilet on the country side when he could just use a brush.**

France sighed dramatically as he shoved the can of soda in front of England's face, as he saw his point didn't get across. "Oui oui." teased France, as he waved the can back and front.

"Oh . . . ."*** England sighed as he got the point France was trying to make. Seeing his work done, France opened the can in his hand, and put it England's.

"Bon appétit." France said as sat back down in his seat.

"Okay then . . ." China mumbled. "I get back to business, aru." China said as he recollected himself from the odd display of affection between the two. "Is any thing changing, aru?" asked China, expecting England to ask a question.

"What do you mean _changing_?" asked England.

"Are you feeling more tired, aru? More hungry? Back pains? Sore feet?" China considered other questions then he remembered something. "Weren't you also pregnant before? So, are there any differences between both pregnancies?"

It took awhile for England to answer. "Well . . . I did not really notice the last one until it was _time_." England explained as he looked down at his stomach. "So, I am not sure if I am really am pregnant this time."

"Oui, you are." France assured as he laid a hand on England's stomach.

"How do you know?" asked England as he began to blush.

"Because je sais." France said as he winked at England.

"Which is why we need more than one sample."

"That makes sense, but why more than one?" asked England.

"You see . . ."China began to explain the reason behind the need for multiple samples until the door to the office was slammed opened.

"See, I told you two he was here~" sang the large nation as he turned around to face the two he was with.

"I know, Russia." nodded the shortest of the three. "But, he's busy, we should go back and wait." suggested the smallest nation with a apologetic smile to the three in the room.

"нет, we do not need to." assured Russia as he smiled at the three, which sent shivers down everyone's spine. "We have been waiting long enough, да Пруссия." asked Russia to the retired nation who was standing next to him, looking bored.

"Damn right." answered the Prussian. "Hurry up will you? The awesome me does not like being kept waiting. Right, Litauen?"

The Lithuanian just nodded, apologizing once again with his sad, forest-green eyes.

"Sorry about that, aru." China pretended to apologize to the Russian and the Prussian. "You can wait while I finish explaining." China got a silent agreement from in the room. "Just finish as many as you can until you really need to go, aru. So, take everything here with you to the waiting room, the bathroom is the room next door, aru. Got it?"

England and France just nodded, while they gathered their supplies and went to back to the waiting room.

"Finally!" shouted Prussia as he and Russia walked passed the two, with the Lithuanian close behind. Whom was stopped by England.

"Lithuania, if they are giving you any trouble at all; you can always come and stay at my house until matters are resolved." offered England to the shaking Lithuania.

"Ačiū, Anglija. But, I can't leave my brothers with them." smiled the Lithuanian as he shook his head. His smile disappeared as a sudden comment took his smile off his face.

"There's no more seats, so I guess you have to come to daddy." smirked the Prussia as he noticed Lithuania standing near him.

Lithuania said nothing as a deep flush covered his face.

"Not true." France counter as he magically appeared with an extra chair for the Lithuanian. "Here you go, Lituanie."

"Acui Prancūzija."

"Литва, what have I said about your language?" asked Russia to the nervous Lithuanian.

"I'm sorry, sir." apologized Lithuania as England and France walked out the room.

"When did you leave to get the chair?" asked England as he opened his third can of soda, still not feeling that he needed to go.

"When you were talking to Lituania. I feel sorry for him that he's stuck with the two worst possible fathers ever." sighed France as he relaxed into his seat. "I love Prussia like a brother, but he's isn't father material and neither is Russie.

"I agree . . ." agreed England as he took another sip, when a familiar sensation below his stomach started to come slowly. "Finally, we get to leave soon."

* * *

***True why would France want to hide it?**

****I could see him doing this! But most guys I know *cough* would go pretty much anywhere . . .**

**I swear I didn't know they peed in the pot. . . . *shudders at the memory* And I found out just today . . . .**

***** England is having a blond chapter. :D (I apologize for those who are blond and take offense to this.)**

**flames04** – Don't worry, she's alright now and I get to push her around in a wheel chair~! (I just have so much fun with those for reason.) And I have found a new inspiration, all of my readers. :D

**Sweet as Candy** – And that there, was my intention when my dad and my sister's mom was gaining up on my half sister about thinking about abortion. I'm not close to her at all but I believe it's the mother's choice all the way, along with the father's opinion but hers none the less. And if you're curious about how this will all turn out, they have their own spin offs. But I'm not really feeling GreeceXJapan much. But I will update either way.

**Takuya** – You thought it was cute? Wait until a baby shows up or something, I bet it the cuteness will be on overload.

**XXIceXxShatteredXx** – What sounds cool if I may ask?

**Deskdraik** - Te escucho, traductor google era mejor antes. Yo haré todo lo posible para ver si puedo traducir esto de nuevo.

**Now that my writter's (even my art) block is gone, I decided to write this before it came back. Hope you like as much as I do. **


	14. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Oh wait, I said I wasn't going to do this . . . . Force of habit, and I do not wish to be sued. But I can say this, I do not own McDonald's. . . .

**Chapter Rating:** K+ maybe T.

**Translations: **

**(French) **_oui, non, mon amour, moi, mon cheri, mon Angleterre, bonjour_ – are all words you should know. :P

**(French)** _Salut_ -Hello

**(French)** _fils_ – son (it's suppose to have le in front of it but I'm using Franco-English, what do you expect?)

**(French)** Il a raison. - He is right.

**(French)** _seriuex_ – serious (masc.)

**(French)** _enfant _– child

**(French) **_déjeuner & dîner_ - lunch and dinner

**Macdo – **This is what they called McDonald's in France. I only remember how to they say it not the spelling so I apologize if I'm wrong.

Chapter 10

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Time for some Time Traveling!**

"You can drop me off here, Francis." commented the Englishman in the passenger seat as he pointed out the window towards a stop sign.

"Oui, mon amour, but why so far away from your house?" questioned the driver.

"Cause, I do not wish to be stuck with the likes of you any longer." lied the Englishman as he tried not to make eye contact with Francis.

"Tell me the real reason, Arthur." warned Francis as he caught Arthur's slight shudder and decided to drive pass the stop sign.

"Stop, you bloody git!" Arthur yelled as he saw that they passed his requested stop.

"Non, I will keep driving until we reach our _destination_." warned Francis as he took another turn closer to Arthur's house and another moment closer to the _United Kingdom._

"Fine, just stop the bloody car!" shouted Arthur as he tried to take control of the wheel.

"Calm down, Arthur!" Francis shouted back as he parked beside the sidewalk. "See, the car has stopped moving, now tell me what has your panties in a twist." asked Francis as he shut off the car.

"You do." answered Arthur as he cleared his throat but still not facing Francis.

"I do believe I gave them back earlier." commented Francis with a chuckle. "And, I do believe they weren't twisted up."

Arthur sighed, "You are not making this any easier, you frog."

"Then come out with it mon cheri." cued Francis, as he locked the doors.*****

"Fine!" tsk-ed Arthur as he glared towards Francis. "I am still very, _very_ sore from last night so I need to walk it off before I get home before my brothers see me. You know how they are and they will make fun of me till the end of time." explained Arthur as he unlocked his door and started walking to his house, with a slight limp, proving his point.

When Arthur heard the car's door slam, he immediately quicken his pace, knowing that Francis was following and was probably going to carry him back to the car.

"Slow down, Arthur, you're gonna tear something." commented Francis as he walked into pace with Arthur.

"You already did that for me!" hissed Arthur as he quicken his pace yet again.

"Your fault really, you kept on begging for me to ke-" Francis was cut off by an abrupt slap in the face by the English nation.

"Enough Francis, we're in public." Arthur warned with a raised voice thus earning some stares from passersby. "And, why are you following me anyways." asked Arthur in a more quiet tone as he started to walk in his house's direction once again.

"Well, I am a gentleman after all, the least I can do is walk mon amour home and explain to his family that I went a little too far last night." Francis explained as he walked with Arthur, like he was never slapped in the first place. "In explicit detail, if I may add." This added note, made Arthur turn red from embarrassment.

"You shall do no such thing!" shouted Arthur as he pointed at Francis.

"Don't worry, mon amour, I will never do that. I'm just pulling your leg." Francis teased as he grabbed Arthur's hand and kissed it gently.

"Whatever, you git."

**~*~*~*~*~*~* Present Time**

"The HERO is here!" shouted an overly, excited American nation, as he honked his car's horn at the two older nations.

"Bloody hell, why is he here?" hissed the Brit as he saw his former charge in a bright yellow car.

"You're the one who called him." pointed out France as he took out England's cell phone from his back pocket "See, last call is to _Alfred F. Jones_."

"Wait just a minute!" exclaimed England as he checked his front and back pockets. "When did you get my phone?"

"You left it on your seat when you went to do your business." France explained as he handed England's phone. "You text Romania a lot, if I may add."

"You may not add!" exclaimed England as he took back his phone and walked angrily towards Alfred's car, who was still honking the horn while laughing hysterically.** "Stop honking the bloody horn, Alfred. We're coming."

"Then why aren't you in my car yet, bro!" laughed Alfred as he continued honking the horn, which earned an annoyed grunt from Arthur.

"We are now!" shouted Arthur as he opened the backseat's door and took his spot, with Francis right next to him. "Now stop honking the bloody horn!"

"Nah, I enjoy honking my horn!" Alfred exclaimed as he continued to do so.

"Alfred, you should do what he says." piped up an unexpected voice.

"Salut, Mathieu, I didn't know you were here!" exclaimed Francis as he hugged the Canadian nation from behind his seat.

"Neither did I." commented Arthur and Alfred in unison as Alfred started to drive away from his parking spot.

"Salut, papa!" squeaked Mathew choosing to ignore the two, as he tried to get Francis to let go of him, which no avail. "Can you please let me go now."

"Oui, if I must." sighed Francis as he slowly let go his son. "And, now that we are all here, I can finally ask what's been on my mind." Francis annouced, to which he only received awkward silence.

"Well what is it, Francis?" asked Arthur, clearly curious to what Francis has to say. Hoping Francis is going to ask the question, he's been meaning to ask also.

Francis cleared his throat before he began to ask; "So, when you two did it, who was on top?" Francis asked innocently.

_'SO not the question I wanted to ask.'_ cursed Arthur. _'Or, want answered.'_

Back to the North American brothers by expression. Canada turned a bright shade of red which can turn Spain's tomatoes to shame (and Romano's blush as well). America's was more priceless; for he almost drove off road and into a tree, with a few curses, he managed to get back on road and answered Francis' question with a question.

"Does it matter? I mean seriously dude, it's not like um, it's not like . . ." Alfred shuddered as he tried to find the right words.

"Tongue tied, my dear fils?" teased Francis. "It's not like what?"

"Um, Mattie?" America mumbled to Mathew, hoping that he will take over.

With a big sigh, Mathew finally took over. "Papa, I was on top." said Mathew as the phrase slowly left his lips.

There was another awkward silence in the car, well except for Alfred's raping the car's horn again.

As the newly obtained information process in Francis' brain, he burst out laughing. "That's mon fils~!" sang Francis.

"Francis, keep it down!" shouted Arthur, as he covered his mouth hoping to save what's left of Alfred's ego. "Alfred stop honking the bloody horn!"

Which Alfred continued to do like he never heard the command.

"Alfie, just stop it." commanded Mathew as he gently laid his left over Alfred's. "Knowing papa, they would find out eventually."

"Il a raison. I would've found out eventually, Alfred." Francis said in agreement with Mathew's confession.

What it seemed for the thousandth time within ten minutes, there was another awkward silence in the car.

Three of the occupants of the vehicle; namely Mathew, Francis and Arthur were holding their breath waiting for Alfred to say something.

"I know, but ugh! But, now it's so awkward!" yelled Alfred suddenly after he could not take the silence anymore.

"Bloody hell, Alfred! Keep your hands on the wheel." shouted Arthur after Alfred's rant for Alfred went into the wrong lane and would've crashed if it wasn't for Mathew's taking over the wheel momentarily.

Worst part of the near death experience, Alfred almost crashed into a very grumpy Germanic nation, whom opened the window and said a few colorful phrases in German; with some Italian phrases in the background.

"Maybe moi, should drive?" offered Francis as he recovered his nerves.

"I think you should. . . ." agree Arthur and Mathew.

**~*~*~*~*~*~* Driver Change!**

"How does a pint sound to you guys?" asked Arthur as he tried to break the silence when they switched positions in the car. Francis as the driver, Arthur as shotgun, Alfred and Mathew in the back seats with Kumajiro in the middle of the tension. Whom ignored it all, and decided to take a nap.

_'Lucky bugger.'_ thought Arthur as he noticed the bear taking a nap.

"Non, you can't drink." Francis stated flatly as he put on his designer sunglasses on, where Francis places his glasses when not in use was beyond Arthur.

"And why can't I?!" questioned Arthur as he narrowed his emerald green eyes at Francis. Who, of course, couldn't see . . . If he could, he ignored it.

"Are you _serieux_? You can't drink alcohol when pregnant. It's bad for the baby!" explained Francis.

"I did not know that, you git!" yelled Arthur as he felt his cheeks flare up.

"Wait, really?" asked everyone in the car besides Arthur and Kumajiro.

"Does that mean you drank whatever nasty shit you drink when you were pregnant with us?" asked Alfred.

"Yes I did." answered Alfred, annoyed. "I fail to see the problem here. Why can I not drink?"

No one answered, which irked Arthur to no end. "Is anyone going to answer my bloody question?!"

"Je sais!" exclaimed Francis as he received an affinity.

"You know what?" shouted Arthur.

"The reason why Arthur's alcoholic ways had no effect on out semi-adorable fils was because you two were destined to be nations, hence you two more or less came out alright."

More or less?" commented Alfred and Mathew.

"Mathieu came out just fine, it's just you Alfred."

"Hey, you bas-"

"Non, call me papa~!"

"Will everyone just shut up!" commanded Arthur as he processed what Francis just said, in his favor the talking cease. "So if Francis is right, and if by chance this um, child, is not a nation that alcohol will do it harm?"

"Oui, and the odds are of the enfant becoming a nation is close to zero." Francis admitted.

"I see . . . ."

"Let us not dwelt on depressing topics and let's go to déjeuner.." Francis said in his most cheerful voice he could muster.

"You mean dîner, papa." corrected Mathew.

"That late already? Dîner it is then! Any suggestions?"

"McDonalds!" Alfred shouted in excitement.

"I don't mind McDonalds either . . ." Mathew mumbled.

"What do you think, Arthur? Macdo?" asked Francis when he heard no reply from Arthur.

"Yeah, McDonald's is fine with me."

*If anyone locked the doors on me, I would be freakishly scared~! Unless it was France himself. JK.

**I can clearly picture one of my friends doing that . . . .

**OreoPandas** – The baby may be a region but a city? I don't consider personifications of cities or towns, even for a country's capital (it is the country's nether regions after all~) But since England and France are so old, they may already have all of their regions occupied by a personification~ I'm not giving any hints out, I've already said enough . . . 

**flames04 **– Riding a wheelchair is very fun, but I perfer scaring the rider and running over people with a wheelchair. I swear there were "Beware of Susan pushing a wheelchair" around for awhile. :P Don't feel bad for Lithuania, Russia and Prussia will get what's coming for them.

**Deskdraik - **Me di cuenta de que no está haciendo mucho sentido, voy a volver y arregarlo desde desde el capítulo uno. Y para las traducciones, que van a venir pronto. Espero . . . .

**xXIceXxShatteredXx – **Don't worry about it, I forgot what we were talking about anyways. And thank you. :D

**Gah! That was the shortest chapter I have done in awhile. And since I haven't updated the fanfic in forever I feel bad about it being this short . . . Does vanilla ice cream help anyone? Cause I don't think I could finish min (and it's a soft serve or whatever it's called) . . . So if you leave a review, I would be glad to share. (Sorry about bugging for reviews but since I haven't getting much, I don't feel as motivated as I used to . . .)**


	15. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Bad Touch Trio anyone? (Though I prefer calling them the Bad Laugh Trio.) The beginning of this chapter takes place right after _their respected_ nights.

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Translations: **

**(French) **_mercredi _– Wednesday

**(French)** _six heures_ – six hours

**(German) **_Russland und Litauen – _Russia and Lithuania

**(Spanish)** _Rusia, por qué Lituania_ – Russia, why Lithuania?

**(French)** _s'il vous plaît _– please (vous is used when it's formal or a group of people.)

Chapter 11

**~*~*~*~*~*~* Deed Is Done**

Every mercredi at exactly six heures, a group of three best friends would go to one of their three regular bars, depending which country they are in.

France was crossed out for being too close to England thanks to the direct route to London.* Spain was crossed out because of an angry Italian on the move. So the last choice was Germany, with it's cheap beer but sadly expensive wine. **

"Bonjour mes amies, how have you two been?" asked the French nation as their drinks arrived.

France took in both of his best friends appearances with a deadpanned look, not wanting to give away that he was examining them.

Antonio looked like, to put it simply, like shit. Dark bags under his eyes, his hair limp, pale skin, looking as though he was already drunk. Maybe he was, France always had a hard time decyfering Antonio some days.

Gilbert on the other hand, looked as though he just recently went to a spa. His eyes and hair looked brighter, his signature smirk was was boarder, and his air of "awesomeness" was strong today. Though. France be imagining the last part, since his "awesomeness" level is always up when they're at a bar. Wait, erase that, whenever strong beer is present.

"More awesome than usual~!" smirked the Prussian, paying no hend to the depressing atmosphere to the Spaniard next to him.

Antonio just sighed as a response to France's question.

Deciding that it was too early to make Spain to start talking, France directed his next question to Prussia.

"And why is that?"

" 'Cause I finally got my mother fucking revenge~" answered Gilbert as he finished his beer in one gulp. "Hey, 'Toni, you gonna finish that?" asked Gilbert pointing at the untouched beer mug in front of Antonio.

Antonio shook his head and pushed the mug towards Gilbert.

"On who?" asked Francis, with suspicious look towards Gilbert as gulp from his mug.

"That stupid Russland und Litauen."

Before France could comment, Spain beat him to it. "I understand Rusia, but por qué Lituania?"

" 'Cause he fucking deserved it!" mumbled Gilbert. "And, what about Romano?! He didn't deserve what you did to him?!" shot back Gilbert.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way and you know it!" shouted Spain as he stood up from his seat, Prussia following suit.

"Calm down, we're all amies here, oui?" said Francis calmly as he took both of his best friends' shoulders and gently pushed them down.

There was a tense silence for a few moments, mainly of Spain and Prussia trying to calm down. Though the silence was interrupted by a waitress.

"Would you sirs, like for me to take those out of the way for you?" she asked as she pointed at the empty beer mugs.

"Oui, and if you should be so kind, can you bring us some tequila?"

"Sure thing!" answered the waitress as she left quickly back to the bar.

"Tequila? Seriously?" asked both Antonio and Gilbert in unison.

"Oui. Because this way, we all can take shots, and with every shot we can tell each other one thing about our night, in order, s'il vous plaît."

The Prussian and Spaniard were both about to argue but held their tongues as the waitress came back with their tequila and three shot glasses.

"So what do you two say?" asked France as he served the tequila.

Both the Spaniard and Prussian sighed in defeat as Gilbert took the first shot.

**~*~*~*~*~*~* Present Time**

"Pourquoi mon amour!" cried a French nation as he was on his knees.

"Pint down!" shouted the Brit, shaking his head in disappointment at the Frenchman. "Why must you be so dramatic?! It's only scones!" The Brit was about to eat the said scone, until it was taken out of his hand by a mad Frenchman.

"SCONES! That is the key word!" shouted France as threw the scone towards the trash. "Think of what it could do to the baby! It's poison!"

"For the billionth time, Francis it's not poison!" scolded England as he tsked at the soiled scone.

"Says toi!" Francis said as he got up and went towards the little refrigerator in Arthur's kitchen. "What about I make you something?"

"No, I do not have time for that now." sighed Arthur as he got and took his dishes to the sink.

"Meeting."

It wasn't a question on Francis' part but Arthur answered despite knowing, "Yeah."

"You know the topics yet?" asked Francis, knowing full well what the main topic will be.

"No, but I have a good idea." Arthur answered. "I will most likely visit Scotland later, so do not bother waiting for me." said Arthur as he walked out the back door.

*I'm referring to the tunnel that connects France and England, just in case you didn't know.

** I was talking to my old history teacher and for some odd reason the topic went to wine and beer. Wine is quite cheap in France but beer is expensive. The exact opposite is the case in Germany . . . .

**flames04** – I do too, no clue what I should do with yet. (I just it sound like it's mine. . . . ) Well most people already have "Susan is near" sensor so the signs aren't really needed. :D

**deskdraik** – Shh, todo a su teimpo.

**ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl** – Well he is on the top . . . Geographically! Now he is both ways! :D

**takuya **– Can you want for one more chapter? This one lame and short. :(

**xXIceXxShatteredXx **– To lazy to check what out? The Macdo thing? Gosh whatever, glad you liked it.

_Now onto either Prussia or Spain's story. Maybe both. Though I'm not motivated towards Finland's or Japan's. . . . I better get to it though._

**That was lame, anyways . . . . I was thinking of re-ordering everything, as in having everything go in an actual time line (with the scene above earlier in the story and such.) Cause I have a feeling I'm getting everyone confused with how I'm running things or myself, mainly myself I think . . . *sigh* Oh, does anyone want to beta this? I've been looking through some profiles but I can't decide so if anyone wants to, just leave a review or PM.**


	16. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I actually don't have one this time around. :D Joyeux Noël, just in case though.

**Chapter Rating:** K+

**Translations:** I can now officially say that I wasted my time in French II, since my French teacher knew no French whatsoever . . . . . "Le Christmas" _**PLEASE! **_Don't ask about Seychelles speaking French . . . .

**(French)**___comment êtes-vous_ – How are you?

Très bien. Et toi? - Very good. And you?

Chapter 12

"That was a _bloody_ waste of time." mumbled England to himself as he began to walk out of the Queen's office, well more like tea room.

Despite not being under "monarchy" anymore, the Queen would always come to meetings, simply to know what is going on within her country. Never inputting an opinion, just small talk in the midst of "difficult topics."

No topics were discussed today though, since Scotland and Wales decided to skip . . . Yet again.

Since Scotland or Wales would not warn the others if they were coming in late or simply not coming at all; the Queen would always suggest they wait until they are for sure not coming. Since it was Queen's request, they did just that.

However, five hours with stuck up officials, an old lady (A/N: Sorry about this) talking about at random, and straving England did nothing to make time pass faster.

"Wait a minute, England!" called out an elderly voice.

"Yes, milady." England automatically said as soon as he recognized the Queen's voice.

"Come and sit with me for awhile longer." motioned the Queen to the chair next to her, "I know you can not say no to a cup of Earl Grey."

"You know me well." said England as he took the chair next to Queen, whom was pouring England a cup of tea. By now, the Queen and England were the only ones in the room; no stuck ups or servants in sight.

"My Queen, may I ask why for such an occasion?" asked England as took his cup of tea next to his lips.

"*We both know, why I stopped you from leaving."

"If I am to assume then it would be about my p-pregnancy." England stated with a shudder.

"How right you are." smiled the Queen.

"Have you been talking to the officials without me about this matter?" asked England as he slowly laid the cup of tea on the table.

"We have." nodded the Queen, the smile on her face never leaving her face.

"Then, h-have you finished deciding what you would like to do with the c-child?" England asked with a case of shudders.

"What _I_ decided, is that is your sole decision." stated the Queen, as she took England's hands from the tea cup. "Now come down, my dear, I will stand by your decision."

"When I was pregnant with America and Canada, even if I did not notice until the time came, the leaders at time knew and tried to poison me." choked England as he looked down at his hands and the Queen's. "I believe that was reason why they were so small . . . . And almost half dead." Tears were now running down England's face.

"Arthur, please tell me where you going with this." asked the Queen with a sweet voice.

"Only a handful know I was pregnant once before, because of that, I believe the ones who do know will try to do what pass leaders failed to do."

"Does this mean, you wish to keep this child?" asked the Queen, as she wiped away England's tears.

England shook his head, "I do not know yet but I know that I want this child to see life." England stated firmly as he took his hands away from the Queen's and stood up. "If you excuse me, my majesty, I must take my leave." With a bow, England quickly walked out of the room.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Let us visit France!**

"Papa, comment êtes-vous?" asked a very happy African nation as she hugged the French nation, whom raised her.

"Très bien. Et toi?" answered the French nation as he hugged back the African nation. "And no need to be so formal, Seychelles." cooed France, as he set down Seychelles.

"Ça va, papa." answered Seychelles, ignoring France's formal comment.

"Since you hardly ever visit moi, how about we go and get some lunch?" suggested France, as told in his little girl. Seychelles was wearing her usual plain, blue dress.

And since they're in France, the fashion capital of the world, Papa France, could not bear seeing his little girl in such plain clothes.

"But, first mon amour, we must get you some new clothes." exclaimed France as he grabbed Seychelles' hand and started walking towards the boutiques.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Some Time Later**

"Don't you find it nice, that Papa would spend such quality time with you~!." sang France as he and Seychelles sat down at a corner restaurant.

"_Not really._" mumbled Seychelles, as she began to recall the afternoon with France. They practically went all over Paris, seriously buying everything at every store, when all she wanted was to just sit down and have a quiet talk with France. But since it is France, Seychelles should have seen this coming.

"Are you ready to order?" asked France, pulling Seychelles out of her thoughts about earlier.

"Oui, papa."

Once their orders were taken and drinks bought out, France was now realizing that Seychelles has never visited him ever!

"Seychelles, I forgot ask but what bought you over for a surprise visit."

"Oh, I was talking to Monaco the other day and she was telling me you were expecting and I wanted to come over as soon as possible and ask if I could be the Godmother!" explained Seychelles cheerfully with a bright smile. "I wanted to ask you first, since England is always grumpy, and I was willing to bet England is even more grumpy nowadays by what Monaco described."

"Monaco knew?" was all France could ask, since he could not recall talking to Monaco recently, much less telling her the news. One mark towards being a bad father . . . .

"I think Italy told her." Seychelles said.

"That explains it." mumbled France as he tsked himself for not telling Monaco or Seychelles first.

"So can I, papa?!" asked Seychelles as she got up from her seat and moved towards France. "Please, I have never asked you for anything in my life . . . Well, except for food for my people that one time . . . Oh, water that one time too . . ." Seychelles mumbled as she started to recall how many times she asked France for something.

"I'll ask England about it. I'm pretty sure he'll say yes." assured France as he out his hands over Seychelles, "And do not worry, you do not own me anything."

"Merci, papa!" exclaimed Seychelles as she kissed France on the cheek. "I'll be the best godmother ever~!" cheered Seychelles.

"I will hold you to your word." teased France, which made Seychelles blush a bright red; which in turn made France chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll sure you'll be the best godmother ever~!" mocked France as he kissed Seychelles' nose.

As France pulled back as the waiter came back with their meals; he could see a familiar face behind Seychelles.

"Arthur, mon amour!" shrieked France as he noted the death glare from England. "Wait just a minute Seychelles, I'll be right back." France said as he stood up his seat and tried to look as calm as possible as he walked to Arthur.

"You know, there was no need to leave her, since I was just leaving myself." Arthur commented as France was within his personal space.

"Mon amour, please do not act mad, I was just treating my daughter to some dinner, besides I thought you were going to be at Scotland's today." murmured France as he hugged England; whom made no attempt to back away from the hug.

"I know, just can't help it at the moment." sighed England as he relaxed into the hug.

"Why don't you come and have dinner with us, Seychelles wants to ask you something." suggested France as he broke the hug and took Arthur's hand.

"Maybe next time, I was actually going to meet Scotland right now . . . ." England mumbled.

"Is that so? Doesn't Scotland live that way." France teased as he pointed north west.

"Yes he does. What of it?!" exclaimed England as he took his hand out of France's.

"Why did you really come here for?" France asked as he pulled England's face towards him.

"I had some time on my hands and I wanted to see the boutiques." answered England with a shudder, and looking anywhere but France's sky blue eyes.

"I don't believe you~." teased France as he kissed England sweetly on the lips. Just as fast as their lips met, that was how fast the kiss ended. "Whatever the reason, Arthur, that should last enough until we see each tonight~" mumbled France in his husky voice into England's ear.

"HA! Like I want to see you tonight!" yelled England as he jumped a step back, away from France.

"Keep telling yourself that. For now. Au revoir." With one last kiss, France walked back to where he left Seychelles, whom was turning a bright red as she was caught red handed with a camera.

*I couldn't decide if I should make the Queen use the royal "we" when talking (it's difficult) . . . I just stuck with good old "I".

**Review Responses: **

**Katianne** – The Hungary mistake was a type-o, like the ones you had in your review. I explained this at some point . . . .I KNOW the rules with mon and ma, but I chose to write that sentence the way I did simply for Arthur's sake. He's a boy so mon, and I used princesse cause if I prince then why would Arthur be mad?

**Takuya** – Hopefully you're referring to scone part not the shots' part.

**Flames04** – He'll mellow out . . . Eventually. And how did you know about Alaska? That's suppose to be a secret!

– Yay, a new reviewer person! Just for that, this chapter has been dedicated to you . . . And to everyone else who has been waiting close to a month. Hopefully, you don't mind sharing.

**XXIceXxShatteredXx** – You should see my scones, I forgot to put baking powder into them . . . And they' were as hard as rocks. . . . Maybe that's what Arthur is missing?!

**I kinda just wanted fluff at the end of the chapter. Sorry about that. Winter vacation has finally started . . . For everyone else but moi, I'm going to working at my teacher's ranch to get some hours towards my State FFA degree (I'll be happy to describe FFA to anyone if you wish to know). Despite the fact I'm going to be working most vacation, I will be updating all stories; I might post a new one and some old ones as well. Along with stories I will be posting some drawings as well. On deviant art of course (making the account right now! **KairiHyugaKuchiki**), I might make some little comics as well~. I want to have a proactive vacation~. So keep an eye out for updates on the stories. (Yep I always get side tracked with these rants(?) don't I?) Oh on a random note, I just won a Speech contest, because of that, I must now make my 3 minute speech into a 7 minute one and memorize it. Not going to enjoy that, but it must be done.**


	17. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry for those who are Scottish, Irish, and Welsh. Why? I failed at the accents.

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Translations: **Not much this time around, I'm kinda on a tight schedule. Sorry about that.

**(Irish)** _Coinnigh é _– Hold It!

**(French) **_mon ange – _my angel

**(French)** _mon bébé_ – my baby

Chapter 13

_'Why did I decide to come again?!' _whined Arthur to himself, as he watched his older brothers speak amongst themselves. Well, more like trying to speak amongst themselves. It seemed to Arthur that they were mainly shouting about in their own language, or doing some odd form of sigh language. And it has been going on for a full four hours.

"If you champs, don't mind, I will be taking my leave now." said Arthur, as he decided that waiting will get him nowhere and just food deprived.

"Coinnigh é!" shouted both Irelands in unison. Though, no one in the room besides them knew who the command was directed to . . . So, through an unsaid truce, all decided it would be best to keep quiet and not to anger either Irish nation.

During the time that both Irelands took to calm each other down, Arthur poured some tea for each of his brothers; Wales decided to pull out a book and Scotland, of course, pulled out a cigar.

"HEY!" shouted Arthur, as he saw Scotland bring up a lighter to his cigar that was already between his lips. "Put that away, Aengus." commanded Arthur, earning a glare from the Scottish nation.

"Aye, right!" laughed Aengus, as he lit his cigar.

"Very well, I shall put it in you term, you should understand." said Arthur, "You havnae permission tae smoke!"

This in turn, earned a smirk from Scotland, "That havnae wee chance tae st-." Aengus was cut off by Northern Ireland with the cigar being taken from his mouth.

"Listen tae the lad." commanded Northern Ireland, as he stepped on the cigar.

"Aye, Murry" agreed Aengus, despite pulling out another cigar and putting it in his mouth, getting a disgusted look from Arthur. "Are yie deaf? I agreed."

Wales tried to surpress a sigh, during the glare showdown between Scotland and England. Both Irelands paid no hend.

"Should we get tis' meeting starting?" asked Ireland within five minutes of the glare contest, yawning to add in effect.

"Aye, I agree." nodded Northern Ireland and leaned in, and whispered something into Ireland's ear.

With a quick nod, Ireland was out of the room in an instant.

"Arthur, Aengus." called out Wales, when he saw that Ireland was out of the room.

"Yes, Jenkin?" asked Arthur as he snapped out of his glaring contest with Scotland,earning a snort from Aengus.

"We're starting the meeting now.*" replied Jenkin with a smile.

Once Jenkin's reply left his lips, Arthur went into business mode. Despite having the topics from earlier's meeting (A/N: Same day as Chap.12), Arthur knew there was really one topic that was all on their minds.

"Fine, what do you wish to know." stated Arthur, getting straight to the point. _'No need to waste any more time than we have to.'_

"How far along are you?" asked Jenkin, apparently asking as the spokesperson for tonight. Which is strange, normally it would be Aengus. But then again, Jenkin was the spokesperson back then also. . .

"According to China's report, I am about three weeks in human terms." answered Arthur, as his eyes went between his older brothers, finally noticing that Ireland was missing. "Where's Ireland?" asked Arthur.

"This the _United Kingdom_ affairs not his." came a curt reply from Murry, giving Jenkin another nod to go on.

"Have you learned anything else about this pregnancy?"

"Other than the fact, that I have another forty-nine weeks to go," Arthur shoke his head.

"He sticking around this time?" asked Jenkin.

"He better." replied Arthur coldly.

"And, if he doesn't?" interrupted Aengus, looking coldly into Arthur's direction.

"Then, I made the same mistake twice." mumbled Arthur, mainly to himself, looking down at his hands on his lap.

Scotland ignored his younger's brother reply and continued. "Even if he stays, what will you do when time is done?"

"Are you jets really asking me this?" chocked Arthur, "Were you not trying to poison me last time?"

"Aye, we were, I admit." Aengus said as he took his cigar out of his mouth, "But, this time around, this pregnancy has one or two choices. The other had what? Three choices?"

"Please pray tell, what are my options this time around?" asked Arthur with a glare towards Aengus.

"What else? Kill the damn thing now, or give it up." stated Murry, bring Arthur's attention to him. Arthur was about to counter Murry's statement, but Jenkin piped up on his left.

"Arthur, think about it, you will only bring suffering if you keep it." stated Jenkin, as he looked directly into Arthur's eyes, mirroring the same emerald eyes.

"I know." Arthur admitted, looking back down at his lap, "But this is not something I am oblivious too nor is it something I can decide fully on my own."

Arthur continued to look down, as his brothers kept quiet, exchanging glances. After a few moments of silence, there was a quick knock on the door as it was opened. "Is business done now?" asked Ireland, as he popped his head in.

"Aye, we're done here." said Murry, as he along with Aengus and Jenkin also stood one after another, leaving Arthur the only one sitting.

Aegnus was the first to leave the room without looking back, possibility to get out as soon as possible to get a smoke in. Jenkin was next, giving Arthur a quick glance and walking out. The only ones left were Murry and Arthur.

Before Murry took his leave, he stopped behind Arthur's seat, "Decide before it's too late." And with that, Murry was gone within seconds, closing the door behind him.

"I know that too . . . ." mumbled Arthur, as he stood to take his leave too.

**~*~*~*~*~*~* England's House**

"Did the bloodly frog really come over?" Arthur asked himself, when he pulled into his driveway, spoting Francis' car on the other side of the street.

"Why do I even care?" Arthur snorted with a shrug, as he reached his front door, dugging through his pocket for his house keys; only for Francis to open the door.

"Mon amour~!" sang Francis, as he pulled Arthur into a hug. "I missed you so~."

"Bloodly frog, let me go!" shouted Arthur, as he tried to remove Francis' arms from around his waist, which to no avail.

"Non, I am never letting you go." said Francis, acting as though he was not hugging Arthur to death.

"C-can't breathe!" yelled Arthur, when he managed to shove Francis off of him. Thus, earning him a hurt look from Francis. "Oh, do not give me that look." warned Arthur, finger pointing and all.

"You hurt me so." whined Francis, tugging at his hankerchief with his teeth, giving Arthur a tear works show.

"I do not care, for I am tired." Arthur stated with an eye roll towards Francis' show.

"I understand, mon amour," Francis began to say with smile but it turned into a frown, "But, you still hurt me."

"I believe we have just been through this." Arthur snapped.

"Oui, we have." Francis agreed.

"Then what is the problem?" asked a tired English nation, just when he hugged attack from behind. By, of course, a playful French nation.

"Do you really wish to know?" purred Francis into Arthur's ear.

"Francis not today." moaned Arthur, either from exhustation or from Francis. Possibly both, but most likely from Francis.

"Pourquoi?" asked Francis, as he began to kiss behind Arthur's ears and down his neck.

"I a-am tired." shuddered Arthur when Francis went back to his ear and bit his earlope.

"Think of it this way," Francis began to explain as he gave Arthur another ear bite, "Once we're done, you'll be so tired, you'll sleep like an angel tonight."

"Isn't the term suppose to be _baby_ not _angel_?" snoffed Arthur.

"You're mon ange who is carrying mon bébé." And with that, Francis turn Arthur's face towards him and kissed him deeply.

*I gave up the accent biz around this time . . . . Any tips?

**Review Responses:**

**Deskdraik** - No era tan bueno, ¿verdad?

**Takuya **– Glad you thought so. XP And thanks for putting your input.

**Flames04** – He'll come around . . . maybe. And I agree, you are quite inform. Too informed . . . Hmm *suspicious*

**ZukiMomo** – Warning: The use of _Special Candy_, may result in; the uke finding his inner seme, thus topping his seme. XP And do not worry when you have Hetalia, you do not need those IQ points. And there's really no plot, I'm just winging it~!

**DreamcatcherOfStardust** – Before I answer . . AWESOME avatar! But not as awesome as you for asking questions (when I'm not bossing people around, I love answering questions. :D)

I don't recall giving him two daughters, just Seychelles and basically Seychelles already existed when France found her. He just took her in and treated her like a daughter. (For awhile anyways~.) So, she isn't really his daughter just like a daughter.

- *shakes head in disappointment* I will let you off with a warning this time, just remember to favorite it, kay? And THANK YOU, at first, I thought France wasn't acting like France but now I feel that I actually got in the middle, exactly where I want him. Thank you for thinking so too. And don't give me all the credit, I actually base most characters I'm writing about based on friends (or me, I base Romano on me, haha).

**MDWOLFGIRL**- And your reply has already been answered. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D

Okay, I did not have a very productive vacation as I like. I did no research on my Speech at all! And I only managed to post a drawing of Lithuania on deviantart, and a two new chapters for this fanfic and my Italies one . . . . *sigh* I wished I had more time, but oh well. I'll post my Japan drawing tomorrow . . . If I can find a pink marker. (Do not ask.)


	18. Extra: 1587

**A/N: **I apologize ahead of time if this chapter is less than your expectations. . . I'm depressed because I placed 4th in a speaking contest and I was 10 points off of 1st . . . . Speech impairments suck. :( No matter how many times people say "your voice is adorable!" T~T

**Chapter Rating:** T+

**Translations:**

**(French)**_ irrésistible_ – Take a guess. :P

**(French)** _génocide_ – Care to guess?

1587*

Bright green eyes looked out upon a wide sea of opportunity. A gentle breeze whispered into the ears of an English nation of the Spanish screaming in defeat. A smirk upon the wearer's face for the riches were a coming. A faint taste of spices on the tip of his tongue.

The "New World" was for the taking, and a certain island nation was not about to be let out of the fun and neither were his people.

The island nation did not tear his sight from the sea when he heard a horse galloping in the distance, the probability of the horse coming towards him was close to one hundred percent but his excitement was too much to be contained.

"Sir England, Her Majesty has sent the word, we shall set out in the morning." A soldier yelled as he came to an abrupt stop on his horse, stopping only a few feet away from the English island.

England waved the soldier off, "Thank you, you may leave now Thomas." However, Thomas did not make a motion to go.

With a sigh, England turned around facing his back towards the sea, "What is wrong, Thomas?"

". . .Sir France is at your manor, he refuses to leave until he sees you." answered Thomas looking a bit hesitant answering.

"Carry on home, I will deal with the bloody frog momentarily." Thomas did not need to be told twice so with a nod, he rode away. With the soldier out of sight, England turned back to sea. The sun was beginning to set, making the sea look as though it was fire. England took a deep breath of the fresh sea air before walking towards his horse, for it will be long night.

The trip from the port to his manor did not take long, the moon was not even at it's height. England took his time getting to his manor, not wanting to deal with the French nation.

The last time he saw him was . . . Heck, he did not remember but it was too soon to see him again.

While trying to remember the last time he did see the French nation, a smooth French accented voice filled the air.

"I was wondering when you would show, mon amour." purred a voice from in front of the thinking English nation, immediately snapping the Englishman out of his thoughts.

"And I was beginning to wonder when I would see your ugly mug again." snapped the English nation as he dismounted his horse, signaling the horse to go to the stables for the night.

"You hurt me so Arthur." fake cried French nation with a look of hurt on his face, however keeping one eye open to see if Arthur brought him.

Arthur silently gave the French nation a deadpanned expression, "What do you want Francis?"

Francis straighten himself out from his "pained" position, giving Arthur an air of maturity which caught Arthur a bit off guard; not that he showed it. "I see you found me out," Arthur eye-rolled, "No matter, may we talk inside?" Francis asked with an offering of his arm towards Arthur.

Arthur, however, eyed Francis' arm and then Francis' face, and of course the rest of Francis. The last time Arthur saw Francis, he could have sworn that they were about the same height, so why was the French bastard a good five inches taller than him? To add into the mix; Francis had grown a bit of a goatee, bloody wanker; Francis' hair was always longer than Arthur (except that one time Arthur would never mention ever again), but now it was ridiculous, his hair was obviously long for being tied up in a ponytail, however Arthur could not see how long it was. Despite the layers of clothing the French nation wearing, Arthur could see the definition of Francis' muscles; Arthur did a double take to make sure his mind was not playing tricks on him.

"Mon Angleterre, I know that you find _moi irrésistible_," mocked Francis, snapping Arthur out of his "studying" of Francis' body, causing him to blush when he was caught.

"I do not find you irresistible frog!" Arthur snapped.

However, Francis made no attempt to push the teasing any further and stood his ground still offering his arm to Arthur, "Whatever the case, mon Angleterre, may we go inside?"

With a grunt, Arthur walked pass Francis, opening the gate and quickly walking up to the front door and through it leaving it open for Francis to follow. With a small smile, Francis followed the English nation.

"I am putting a spot of tea on, do you want any?" yelled Arthur from the kitchen when Francis closed and locked the front door.

"Non, thank you for asking though." replied Francis as he walked towards the kitchen. The moon was not quite at it's height, no candles or lamps were lit the house except for the single candle in the kitchen; making Francis destination clear but not the path, but he have been at England's house plenty of times before, so he did not bump into anything.

"Suit yourself." mumbled Arthur when the tea kettle was set upon it's designated area.

While waiting for the water to finish boiling, Arthur hummed quietly to himself, making Francis stop at the entryway to kitchen. Leaning on the entryway to admire the English nation from behind.

The last time Francis had seen Arthur was so long ago, even by a nation's standpoint. Arthur grew a few inches, his hair was now a tad longer and wilder, and Francis could not help but notice that Arthur also grew in some places where women (and some nations, of course) did. Making Arthur's uniform look heavenly on him.

The tea kettle signaled the stop of Arthur's humming and Francis' examining the _new _Arthur.

"Funny how you accused of me looking at you for too long, when you have been standing there for a good five minutes." commented Arthur as he poured some hot water into two cups and put some herbs in.

"And, I am not going to deny it." Francis said with a smirk while walking towards Arthur.

"I knew you would not." chuckled Arthur with two cups of tea in his hands, holding one out to Francis when he turned around.

Despite his earlier claim, Francis took the cup between both his hands. "Let us sit, I have much I wish to tell you."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Later**

"That bloody Spaniard!" yelled Arthur with a loud thud on the table after the news he had just received. "How could he?!"

"It was not on purpose, Arthur, Antonio had no idea that it would happen." Francis defended one of his closest friends.

"He still killed all those innocent people." snapped Arthur, with another thud on the table making his mug fall onto the ground and shattering into pieces.

"Correction, mon amour, he killed the _native_ country without knowing." Francis explained calmly as he fixed Arthur a cold gaze, however it was not effective for Arthur did not sit down.

"How could he not know?!" asked Arthur clearly confused with Francis' coldness.

"Arthur, you should know the many causes of a death of a country, or of an empire." Francis answered slowly, as he got up from his seat and walked towards Arthur, who was still standing. "This empire fell because many of its people fell to disease, it is nothing new. We almost fell to disease as well, remember that Arthur."

". . .But it is not fair." choked Arthur as he turned away from Francis, who had his face between his hands, "That was pure genocide."

Francis took a deep breath before replying, "You may view it that that, mon amour, but face the facts if you go to the New World, you will most likely be committing génocide as well."

"How in the bloody hell do you know?!" shouted Arthur with a quick turn towards Francis, making Francis lose his balance somewhat from the push, on purpose or not, Arthur gave him while turning.

With another deep breath, Francis answered, "I do not know."

"Exactly you do not-" England did a double take on what France had just said. "Wait, you are actually agreeing with me?" asked England dumbfounded.

France gave a small smile with a nod, "I am not exactly agreeing with you mon Angleterre, but I will tell you this." France paused and looked deeply into England's bright green eyes filled with confusion and his small smile was replaced with a sad smile. "If you say that you will not do it, I believe you."

Arthur gaped at Francis, he did not fully comprehend what Francis had just said. Francis had never agreed with him before, but Francis completely skipped agreeing part and out right said that he believed him. It was a lot for England to take in, France saw this and saw it as an opportunity . . .

Before Arthur could blink, Francis swooped down and planted a kiss upon Arthur's lips. Arthur automatically kissed back, still not comprehending what was happening. The kiss deepen and they stood that way for several moments before Arthur pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"W-what was the bloody hell was that?" panted Arthur, eying Francis, whom had the _"world's most innocent nation" _act down before it was even invented.

"Do you wish to find out, mon amour?" Francis teased with a bow and a directed arm towards the entryway of the kitchen with the stairs located at the end of the hallway.

"Oui." smirked Arthur, and with that Francis planted another kiss upon Arthur's lips and lifted Arthur up into his arms.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Morning**

"Hmm," moaned a certain English nation with the morning light penetrating his eye lids. "Francis make yourself useful and close the curtains. . . ." mumbled the English nation as he covered his head with his blanket trying to find some warmth beneath the blanket, only to find none.

With a groan, England sat up to find that he was the only one in his bedroom and there were no signs of France anywhere. _ 'Maybe he's downstairs.'_ mused Arthur to himself as he carefully got out of bed, trying to ignore the pain in his rear end.

Before England even managed to get up from bed, there was a knock on his door, so England quickly sat down and covered himself with his blanket, "Come in." he faked sleepily.

"Sir England, you are awake quite late today." stated an unpleasant voice when the door was slammed open, to reveal his second in command for today's voyage . . . . The voyage Arthur completely forgot about.

"What time is it?" asked Arthur as he panicked about completely forgetting about the Queen's orders.

"Half pass noon." answered the second in command with a sigh. "Well it cannot be help, I heard that Sir France was here last night, he has the habit disrupting your sleep patterns . . ." said the second in command thoughtfully when he remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" asked Arthur as he got nervous about his second in command thinking about how his sleep patterns is disrupted by France's coming, hoping he did not put two and two together.

"An envelope was on the kitchen table addressed to you . . ." said his second in commend as he fished the envelope out of his pocket, handing it to England. "I advise that once you read it, get ready and we will set sail after you are fed." And with that, Arthur was left alone in the room.

Arthur took a quick look at the writing on the envelope to immediately tell that it was France's handwriting. _'The bloody wanker better have a good reason to have left.'_

Once the envelope was gingerly opened, and letter read; Arthur's eyes quickly filled up with tears, all forcing their ways out. The tears eventually won as Arthur decided to reread the letter again.

*- The fall of the Aztec Empire to Spain was in 1521 and the fall of the Spanish Armada was in 1588. Once the Armada was defeated it opened the pathway to the New World. So in order to go along with the time line of the story the beginning starts in the 1587, the last time France and England saw each other for "awhile".

**Review Responses:**

**flames04 – **Don't we all? And thank you, I thought I totally failed at them, the only one I actually had a little basis on was the Scottish one, I have some family from Scotland but I haven't seen them in awhile so . . . And apparently they were not as a well-kept secret as they were suppose to be. ;D

**deskdraik - **Estoy seriamente perder mi español DX! Pero eso es una buena noticia . . . .:P

**takuya – **I wasn't aiming for cute. D: I failed. JK, I was aiming for cute and even if I wasn't, you have no proof. :P And one month later is better than 2 months later.

** – **For some reason, every time I actually make any type of bread, such as scones, cake even cookies, I always forget the most important thing. . . *sigh* And do not even ask me about my crepes . . . . That is what iHop (and a date) is for. :D And you just got your dose, even more happy?

**DreamcatcherOfStardust – **I totally forgot about Monaco! Just clear this now before I forgot again . . . Monaco is in the same boat as Seychelles. And you're welcome and now I am wondering if I cosplay as America . . . I blame your avatar. :P

**I am not going to tell you what the letter said :P. Why? Because I want you all to suffered. Muahaha! Okay, fine I have not finally decided on what the letter said just yet. . . . Any who, I have two announcements. 1) I am going to Anime Expo this year! I am deciding if I should go as Lithuania (I look the most like him), England (I have a natural British accent for some odd reason), or Romano (cause I act like him from time to time . .). Or possibly none of them :D. 2) I will post a new fanfic probably tomorrow (today, it is midnight where I am now). Requests are like totally welcomed. (I feel like acting like Poland today . . .). Still depressed from losing thought. T~T**


	19. HiatusRevision  You Better Read THIS!

If, you're wondering . . . No, this isn't a new chapter. But, continue on reading for some vital information. Okay, I say vital, but really I just want you to keep reading. Yes, I will answer the recent reviews after I'm done.

Anyways . . . *clears throat instead of cracking fingers*

* * *

Let me check . . . So, the last I updated this fanfic and the other Special Candy fanfics has been a good five, maybe four months. And, honestly, they are probably not going to be updated for awhile longer. Why, you may ask, well to put it simply, I don't have enough time like I used to; winning elections, competing in competitions, taking college courses and upcoming college and scholarship applications will take up most of my time. Heck, the competitions and college already has, I really want to win this year, and starting a year early is good. Anyways, I've lost track of what I was going to say . . . And, I've probably lost most of you guys anyways . . .

No, by no means am I putting all these stories on full time hiatus and deleting them like I did a few others in the past. But, what I was thinking was revising all of them, especially this one to fit the plot better. Whatever that may be . . . . Which, by the way, I shall start revising them after I am done with my personal statements, which should be, say, next Wednesday the 25th. I bet you're wondering, "Why in the world is she telling me this?" Well, I am telling you all about this, so you guys can have some input of what you would have liked to see in past chapters, what you have hated, which **Her Devilness** has taken to her advantage and I will try to make compromise with everyone. Because, apparently, I need to argue less and compromise more . . . Like that's ever going to happen.

Any who . . .

* * *

**Quick Overview** if you just skipped to the bottom of this.

Temporary hiatus while I revise, and you can tell me what you like to see, taken away from, or something added. Either through PM, or review. And, I promise this year I won't rant about my new pig Vlad, mostly because, I already sold her. T~T

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

**takuya** – Glad to see that France is still in character, I was afraid I been making a little less like France.

**Deskdraik **- Vas a tener que esperar a la carta. Lo siento! Espere un poco mas por favor.

**Flames04 –** I have heard Scottish accents before, but never seen the accent spelled out, so I tried to translate what my grandpa says, he learned Portuguese just to speak with my grandma, to English as I typed the accent. And, it was very difficult, so I am glad that it was convincing enough.

Not all secrets, sorry to say. :P

I love history, I already passed all the AP history tests with 5, but trying to combine as accurately as possible with Hetalia is very difficult. I can't see how some people manage to do it!

**Dawnstar94 – **Before I start . . . It's okay about the double posting, it just made me feel better seeing an extra review!

Anyways, you're not the first that wasn't too happy with the abortion speech, it's a difficult subject that I know, I'm the one that's always on neutral, occasionally on pro when it comes to debate, I love debates . . . But, that's besides the point. I apologize that I made you, and others feel hurt from the speech, I have a habit on accidently hurting others with words. I'm a naturally a straight forward person when it comes to these things. So, once again I am sorry.

Care to PM me about the RP with you and your friend?

**Anyways Antithesis** – I know! China kept on saying that the DVDs would be must better in video, but I had to tell him no the subject.

**Warrior Chickenz – **All in due time. . . Or, never.

**Her Devilness – **I personally do not like mpreg, and this fanfic was not my idea, it my friend's and she kept on begging me about this until I did the first draft . . . I never did get my InuYasha movies back that was part of the deal.

I thought her idea was far fetched at first as well, considering the fact she got the idea from those commercials about the chocolate for the guy and strawberry for the girl, or something like that. It was a year ago, that's all I remember. Though, I will say this . . . Is that you haven't, or rather I haven't typed that much of the story, who's to say that everyone is pregnant? Perhaps, everyone is just getting worked up over nothing? Hmm, I've said too much.

Thank you, though I have lost my German translator, he's being emo at the moment . . . Je sais is pronounced as J ce, with a little emphasis on the ce. I know a bit of Spanish, French, German, Lithuanian and Portuguese, though I know no Finnish, so if the wording is wrong and such, blame Google.

You never reviewed again! Now, I feel bad . . . . I'm going to join my friend in the emo corner. . . JK.

* * *

So, if there are any other reviews after this posting, I will answer through PM, so use your account when reviewing. DAMN! changed a lot during my working vacation. Anyone have a good image for this fic?


End file.
